How To Save A Life
by woodnotes
Summary: When Buffy dies in The Gift, a third slayer, Rika, is called. What happens when she meets our favourite Winchester boys? Rated M for light sexual content later in the story. AU, Sam/OC. Now with sequel: 'Wish Me Monsters'.
1. Prologue

**A/N: PLEASE READ **before continuing with the story.

In the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer nobody ever mentioned whether a third slayer was called upon Buffy's second death. This is my shot at a story about a third slayer being called. Rika has borrowed some traits from me; parts of her growing up and the place she lived, her career choice - journalism. It's because of this being my first fanfic, and it was easier for me to think up a character that way and making it more believable. However, Rika the slayer is much prettier, more graceful, smarter and wittier than me, no description of her is egoism. ;) For example, I couldn't play the guitar or sing to save my life. She is _not _me even though she has borrowed parts of me.

The rules how to kill vampires are applied from BtVS, not SPN. Rika doesn't know Buffy and Faith - she knows there are two other slayers but she's never met them. Season 7 of BtVS never happened according to this fic. At least not the part where the council was blown up and Willow did the spell to call all potentials. There are only three slayers in the world according to this fic.

Rika is also as old as Sam is in Supernatural, so the timeline might not quite fit with both shows. The fic takes place about 5 years after BtVS season 7, somewhere in the beginning of season 2 of SPN. According to the BtVS timeline, that would be in 2008.

I apologize for any grammar mistakes or poor writing as English is my third language. I'm also not that familiar with how college works in the US or Boston for that matter, so there might be some errors there. Some places are real, some made up. I do hope you enjoy the story. I'd love to get some reviews so I know what to improve.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural nor the songs used in this fic. However, the character Rika is mine, except for the slayer part of her.

-------------------------------------------------

**Prologue - Roots**

-------------------------------------------------

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
_The Fray - How To Save A Life

-------------------------------------------------

Buffy was the girl who had managed to live the longest after being called to her mission, her destiny - becoming the vampire slayer. Slayers did not tend to survive very long. However, she had not lead a perfect life. She died twice. The first time she drowned and was gone for two minutes, and was then revived with CPR. However, her clinical death was enough for the next slayer, Kendra, to be called.

And then there were two.

When Kendra died, killed by the mentally disturbed vampire Drusilla, another slayer, Faith, was called. When Buffy was 20 years old, she gave her life to save her little sister, Dawn or The Key, who she had been assigned to protect. She was brought back a while later, thanks to a spell done by Willow, her powerful wicca friend. What none of them knew, however, was that Buffy's death lead to another slayer being called.

And then there were three.

Rika was only 16 at the time. She had lead a sheltered and safe life in a small village on the Finnish countryside. She had two adoring parents and a younger brother. She was a smart girl, at the top of almost all of her classes. She had a lot of friends, who she adored, and they adored her back. She was happy.

But then, everything changed. In just a couple of minutes everthing she had known, that she _thought_ she had known, changed. She had never been strong or fast, but suddenly she could run faster than all of her friends. Rika was surprised when the middle-aged and very British man, Hugh Tennant, came to visit her. He told her what she had become, and that he was her watcher. Not long after Hugh's appearance, she saw her first vampire on the cemetery in her village, the same cemetery who she always had thought was beautiful and safe. It hadn't frightened her before, but even that changed. The next two years were spent training and fighting. She even prevented an apocalypse or two with the help of her watcher. She tried to escape her destiny, refusing to fight, she didn't want to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

There was no escape though, for she was the slayer. One of them, at least.

So, she tried her best and finished high school in the small town near her home. Once high school was over, she decided to move to Boston, to study journalism at Boston University. She had wanted to be a journalist since she was 16, and there was no reason to give up all of her plans just because she had become the slayer. At the university she lead a double-life, slayer by night, journalism student by day.

-------------------------------------------------


	2. Love, Save The Empty

**Chapter 1 - Love, Save The Empty**

-------------------------------------------------

_Little girls don't know how to be sweet girls.  
Mama didn't teach me.  
Little boys don't know how to treat little girls.  
Daddy didn't show me._

Face down, on top of your bed.  
Oh why did I give it up to you?  
Is this how I shoot myself up high,  
Just high enough to get through?

Again, the false affection.  
Again, we break down inside.  
Love save the empty.  
Love save the empty, and save me.

Sad boy, you stare up at the sky  
When no one's looking back at you.  
You wear your every last disguise;  
You're flying, then you fall through.

Stars feel like knives,  
They tell us why we're fighting.  
Storm, wait outside.  
Oh, love, hold us together.

Love, save the empty.  
Love, save the empty.  
Love, save the empty.  
Love, save the empty, and save me.  
And save me.  
Erin McCarley - Love, Save The Empty

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

Rika was slowly walking down Commonwealth Avenue in Boston, on her way to Evergreen Cemetery. The city was dark, as it was nearing midnight. There was no nightlife in this part of town. Not human anyways. She looked at the light mist surrounding one of the lamp-posts and sighed. Hopefully this wasn't going to be a long night. For five years she had been living in Boston, and now she was almost done with her journalism studies, at the age of 23. She was in the middle of her final semester in Boston this chilly night in mid March.

She did miss her family, actually more than she wanted to admit to herself. She couldn't go back home though, she would be putting them in danger. At least she saw them at Christmas and other shorter holidays from school. She had been speaking to her mother about coming home for summer, after finishing her studies, but Rika was hesitant.

This was also the reason why she didn't have a steady boyfriend. She dated of course, casual relationships that usually lasted a couple of weeks, sometimes even a couple of months. It wasn't as she wasn't popular among the male students at the college. She almost always said yes when someone asked her out, since she didn't have the heart to tell them off, unless they were jerks. The popularity might have been because she was the lead singer in a band at the school, the other guys in the band being some of her best friends. They weren't more than that though, they didn't know who she really was. She was also always giving off a positive vibe, some people would have said she had the prettiest smile on campus. She laughed a lot, and was compassionate towards others. She was dependable. It was her desperate attempt at having a somewhat normal life. On the inside, though, she felt empty. Something was missing in her life. Maybe that was just a necessary sacrifice that came with the job.

She finally reached the cemetery and sighed again. She took a quick glance at the stars in the sky, and immediately recognized the Big Dipper. When she was younger she loved looking up at the stars, thinking about how big the universe was and trying to see some shooting stars. Her neck had been hurting after all her winter night walks when she walked with her head turned up towards the sky. It had been a while since the last time though.

She had an exam the next morning, but she didn't care to study. She was brilliant, even though she didn't like to show off - Rika usually was modest and tended to get embarrassed if someone complimented her. She didn't need to study, since she already knew everything there was to know for the test. She might aswell get some slaying done, she wouldn't have been able to get sleep anyways. There had been a whole lot of sleepless nights lately.

There had been some mysterious killings on campus. The police had no leads. She had found the first body herself (being forced to talk to the school counsellor afterwards in case she would have been traumatized, even though she insisted that she didn't need to), but didn't get a chance to take a closer look at it. She had talked to her watcher about it. She and Hugh and broken in to the morgue, suspecting vampires, but there were no puncture wounds. There was no sign of trauma on the bodies. There were five victims so far, three girls and two boys. The last victim, Janine, had been a friend of hers as she also had studied journalism. Or actually more of an aquaintance, but Rika had liked Janine and she was sad because she was dead. Rika was worried about the next day, she'd have to get through Janine's memorial service. She had to find the thing responsible and kill it as soon as possible, before there were any more victims.

Rika woke up from her deep thoughts as she heard a branch snapping. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her. She immediately recognized the figure as a vampire when it stepped closer to her, finding it's way into the moonlight. She took a tighter grip around the stake in her hand.

"Hello little girl", the vampire said and grinned, showing its fangs. "Maybe you shouldn't have taken a walk tonight."

He stepped even closer.

"What do you mean?", she asked, pulling the stupid blonde act she loved using while slaying. "Hey, dude, what's wrong with your face? Are you on PCP or something?"

The vampire took another step towards her, his grin becoming wider. Stupid vampire.

"Ewww!", Rika said and used her hand as a fan in front of her nose. "Your breath stinks! You should definitely brush your teeth. I recommend a minty toothpaste."

"Silly girl", the vampire stated, still grinning. "You'll be dead in about a minute."

Rika tilted her head a bit.

"Tell me, have you ever heard the expression "vampire slayer"? You picked the wrong girl tonight, mister."

The vampire's eyes widened, and he finally noticed the pointy wooden stake in her hand.

"Slayer!", he gasped.

Rika lifted her hand up as she moved into battle position. She felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins. "I'm going to win", she thought, just before delivering the first punch.

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

Earlier that day Sam Winchester was surfing the internet on his laptop as his older brother Dean entered the 1967 Chevy Impala he drove and loved above anything else. Dean was holding two cups of coffee and handed one of them to Sam before sitting down in the driver's seat. Sam could smell the familiar scent of leather from his brother's jacket.

"So dude, you've found a new case for us yet?", Dean asked.

Sam turned his head towards his brother.

"Yeah", he said. "You might aswell start driving towards Boston".

"What's up in Boston?", Dean asked. "Boston is such a boring city. Why can't we go to L.A. instead and pick up some hot actresses? Man, that Angelina Jolie is gorgeous."

Sam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes. He didn't share his brother's love for "hot chicks", he wanted something more out of his relationships. Something like he had had with Jessica before her being killed by the yellow-eyed demon. That's why he hated that Dean was always trying to get him laid. He'd know when he met the right girl. He wasn't sure what to do when he met someone he liked though, since the girls in his life tended to get hurt, or even worse - killed. He wanted a normal life, more than anything, but it was impossible with his lifestyle. He would have been a lawyer by now if it hadn't been for Jessica dying. He decided to ignore Dean's comment and started explaining.

"There have been some killings on campus at Boston University lately. Five students are dead, three girls and two guys. The papers don't mention any cause of death, but according to them the police don't have many leads to follow. I think the killings may be supernatural, but I can't be sure before I've examined the bodies. The last victim, Janine, was killed two days ago, and her memorial service is tomorrow."

Dean sighed and started the car.

"I guess we're going to Boston then", he said right before stepping on the gas. "Bitch."

"Jerk", Sam responded with a crooked smile.

Once again, the Winchester brothers were on their way to save the day.

-------------------------------------------------

**Dean POV**

Dean took a deep breath when he parked the car outside of a shoddy motel in Boston. It had been a long drive.

"Wait here" he told his brother who nodded when Dean stepped out of the car to go get them a room.

Dean stepped through the doors and walked towards the info desk. The motel manager, apparently, soon stepped out of the back room. Dean tried his best not to make a face in disgust. The motel manager was middle-aged, with a huge beer belly, almost bald. He wore a t-shirt that once had been white. Now it was more of this grey and brown mix with big ketchup and food stains all over it, filled with holes.

"What do you want?", he asked Dean with a suspicious voice.

"Good evening, sunshine! I'd like a room for two, with separate beds", Dean said and smiled. "Does he want customers or not? No wonder this motel is so damn shoddy."

The manager sighed and pulled a key from the desk.

"Here you go", he said. "It'll be 60 bucks a night."

"What a ripoff", Dean thought to himself.

Dean signed the receipt, as he had paid for seven nights using one of his fake credit cards. D. Hasselhoff. He chuckled and handed the receipt to the manager who nodded and put it away in a file without giving it a look. Dean then went back outside to get Sam.

"We might aswell get some sleep", Sam said. "There's not much we can do tonight. Tomorrow we'll go to the morgue and look at the bodies, and then talk to some of the students. See if anyone on campus knows anything. Maybe pay a visit to the service and talk to some of her friends."

Dean agreed, and soon both brothers were laying on their own beds. Dean closed his eyes, and tried to get some sleep. After an hour he still hadn't fallen asleep. He listened to Sam's deep, rythmic breathing in the bed next to him. He changed positions, sighed, and found his mp3-player. This was going to be a long night. However, he soon managed to catch sleep to the "soothing" melody of ACDC's "Hells Bells".

-------------------------------------------------


	3. Oxygen

**Chapter 2 - Oxygen**

-------------------------------------------------

_I came apart inside a world  
Made of angry people  
I found a boy who had a dream  
Making everyone smile  
He was sunshine  
I fell over  
My feet like bricks under water  
And how am I supposed to tell you how I feel?  
I need oxygen_

Oh baby, if I was your lady  
I will make you happy  
I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave  
Oh baby, I would be your lady  
I am going crazy...for you

And so I found a state of mind  
Where I could be speechless  
I had to try it for a while  
To figure out this feeling  
This felt so right  
Pull me upside  
Down to a place where you've been waiting  
And how am I supposed to tell you how I feel?  
I need oxygen  
Colbie Caillat - Oxygen

-------------------------------------------------  
**  
Sam POV**

Sam walked out of the motel. It was 6AM, early Tuesday morning. The sun was just starting to rise over the Boston buildings and Charles River. They had intentionally picked a motel near campus. Sam was aware it was really early, and especially Dean hated getting up early in the mornings. If he could choose, he'd probably sleep 'til twelve. However, they had better get to the morgue early, before people started wandering in and out of there. Dean was a wanted fugitive, and they couldn't risk getting caught. Sam sighed as he waited for Dean.

"Dean, are you coming today or tomorrow?", he shouted impatiently.

"Yeah bitch, I'm coming", Dean gruffed."Just take it easy, I didn't get much sleep."

Sam laughed at Dean's appearance, his hair was really tousled and he looked tired and untidy in spite of the black suit he was wearing. Dean gave him the death stare before the boys got into the Impala.

---

A couple of minutes later they pulled up outside the morgue. Sam and Dean straightened out their suits and walked into the office with confidence.

"FBI", Dean said to the secretary and both flashed their fake badges to the elderly woman. "We're here to look at the campus bodies."

"The police have already looked at them", the woman argued.

"Listen miss...", Dean said and glanced at the I.D. tag she was wearing. "Bloomfield. The case has been transferred to us now, and we'd like to conduct our own investigation."

The woman blushed, apparently because of him calling her "miss".

"Mrs actually", she responded, now with a softer appearance. "Okay, very well, follow me."

She lead them into the morgue and pulled out the five bodies.

"I guess you want to be alone", she said.

Sam smiled and thanked her, while Dean nodded. Once she left the room, Sam started examining the bodies.

"Dude, there's no apparent cause of death", he told Dean. "I suspected vampires, but there are no puncture wounds".

He looked at one of the girls. She had been pretty when she was alive, long brown hair and big blue eyes. Now she was incredibly pale, her former beauty faded. "Poor girl".

"There are no other traumas on the bodies either", Sam said and shook his head. "I wish there was something, but there isn't. Looks like they just dropped down dead".

"Maybe we're dealing with a spirit of some kind", Dean responded and looked like he was thinking really hard.

"Maybe", Sam responded.

He covered up the bodies and put them back in their places.

"We need something more to go on before starting to research", he said. "Let's get some breakfast, and then we could maybe go to campus and talk to some of the students. Maybe that'll give us some ideas."

"Breakfast sounds awesome", Dean responded. "Come on geek boy, I'm starving."

Sam couldn't help not to laugh, and followed his brother outside to the car. They quickly went back to the motel to change out of their suits into something more casual, and from there they went to a little diner near campus.

-------------------------------------------------  
**  
Rika POV**

Rika was sitting at the diner, having some breakfast and working on her thesis on the laptop. She minored in psychology, so she had decided to write about how media affects children and their behaviour. Her lectures had been cancelled due to the memorial service that was about to take place in an hour, so she had decided to get some work done. Last night had been late, as she had been patrolling the city. However, she had gotten up early as she was a morning person. She was always surprised that she wasn't tired even with only three hours of sleep.

She took a glance at her watch and realized that she had to get going if she was going to make it back to her appartment and get changed before Janine's service. She put her laptop away into her black messenger bag which she then threw over her shoulder, picked up her trustworthy Canon EOS 400D from the table and hung it around her neck. She quickly gathered her books and papers from the table, and put them underneath her arm. Finally she left a tip for the waitress and walked towards the exit when she suddenly bumped into someone and her books dropped on down on the floor.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry", she heard a male voice say. "You okay?"

Rika avoided looking up, as she knew someone with that kind of voice would most likely be very good-looking. She didn't want to embarrass herself by blushing, so she started gathering her books and papers that were now strewn across the diner floor. She saw that the person she had bumped into also kneeled and started helping her with her stuff.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's okay", she replied as she gathered the last of her papers. "I didn't watch where I was going." She stood up, and the other person did too.

"You sure?", the guy asked her again. She looked up and stared into a pair of kind, chocolate brown eyes.

She had been right. He was absolutely dreamy as he was standing there, smiling at her. He was quite tall, at least 6 feet, and she was on eye-level with his shoulders. He had brown hair that was a bit longer and he pulled off that "I don't brush my hair" look really well. His nose gave his face a certain boyish charm, and it was very cute. He was most definitely her type, she had always had a thing for the tall, dark and handsome guy. There was another guy standing on his side, and it looked like they had entered the diner together. The other one was also very good-looking, though a bit shorter, about the same length as herself. He looked a bit older though, and a bit more rugged in a brown leather jacket. She fired Mr Tall-Dark-and-Handsome her prettiest smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure", she said as he handed her the books he had picked off the floor. She put them back under her arm. "Thanks."

"Good", he said and smiled once more. "Oh God, that smile", Rika thought.

"I'm kind of in a hurry, I gotta go", she excused herself and opened the door. She stepped out in the morning sunlight. "Wonder who that was. God, I need some oxygen." She could tell it was going to be a beautiful day.

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

When Sam entered the diner he didn't get very far as he bumped into someone trying to leave. Everything happened so fast, and he saw as a couple of books and some papers fell to the floor, dropped by the person he had bumped into. He looked and saw a girl, as she knelt and started to pick up her books. She had long, wavy, honeyblonde hair. He admired her lean figure. She wore a tight, forest green sweater that reached half her thighs, a pair of black, skinny jeans and some black flats. She also had a brown leather jacket. He couldn't see her face as her hair was in the way. She had a black messenger bag thrown over her shoulder, and a camera was hanging around her neck. He could tell she was pretty. He kneeled aswell, and started helping her with her books. He caught the title on one of them: "Handbook of Journalism Studies". Ah, she studied journalism. It explained the camera and the amount of papers she was carrying. She must be pretty smart.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry", he said. "You okay?"

She was silent at first, but then she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's okay. I didn't watch where I was going."

She picked up the last papers, and then she stood up. Sam did the same.

"You sure?", he asked once more, wanting to be sure she hadn't gotten any injuries.

She finally looked up, and he looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were big and almond-shaped, framed by long, black eyelashes. And the colour. It was this strange but interesting mixture of lighter brown closest to the pupil, green in the middle and a hint of a bluish grey at the edges. He also noticed her light skin, and the tiny freckles on the bend of her nose and under her eyes. They weren't that distinct, and you couldn't see them if she wasn't standing really close. It just made them cuter. Her nose was slightly round at the tip, and she had full, peachy lips. And then she smiled, a warm, compassionate smile and he almost melt right there.

"Yeah, I'm sure", she said as he handed her the books he had picked off the floor. She put them back under her arm. "Thanks."

"Good", he said and smiled, as he couldn't come up with anything better to say.

"I'm kind of in a hurry, I gotta go", she said, and suddenly she was out the door.

Sam looked after the girl as she left the diner. He couldn't help looking at her butt, perfectly shaped, and how her hips were swinging as she walked. She walked with such grace that she almost looked like she was dancing. She was quite short, 5' 5", but it made her even cuter. No, she wasn't cute, he corrected himself. Cute was an understatement. He shook his head. He wasn't usually this condescending towards girls, he didn't like to "check them out" in the same way his brother did.

Then he realized he hadn't even gotten her name. "Wonder if I'll ever see her again" he thought. Then he became aware of his brother, who had been standing next to him all the time. Sam turned towards his brother, and caught Dean staring at her behind too, and punched him on the shoulder.

"Owww, dude! What the hell!", Dean yelled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Stop staring at women and concentrate", Sam responded.

"Don't pretend Sammy boy!", Dean said. "I saw you checking her out aswell. I don't blame you, she was smoking!"

Sam ignored Dean, and changed the subject. He didn't want to argue about women with Dean again. They had had the same argument a million times by now. Even if he was very attracted to this particular one.

"Let's grab something to eat", he suggested. "It's going to be a long day."

-------------------------------------------------  
**  
Rika POV**

Rika opened the door to her appartment and threw the keys on the table nearby. She sighed and removed her jacket and shoes. She looked into the mirror in the hall, and sighed. She looked like a wreck.

She walked over to the bathroom and got undressed. She needed to shower. She stepped into the shower, and soon she felt her tense muscles loosening up underneath the hot water.

She was done in about five minutes. She wasn't like other girls who needed an hour in the shower. She blowdried her hair, and put on some fresh make-up. Then she slid into the black, strapless dress she was going to wear to the service. She slipped into a pair of black heels. Even though she hated using heels they made her taller. She pulled out a grey sweater from her wardrobe, put on her jacket, grabbed her purse and went out the door. "Time to say goodbye" she thought before locking up.

-------------------------------------------------  
**  
A/N:** So, that's it. I have the outline ready for the next few chapters, so you can expect updates soon. Reviews are hotter than Jared Padalecki without a shirt.


	4. Lost

**A/N: **This chapter is my attempt at giving more depth to Rika's relationship with her watcher, Hugh, and also bring in an actual character from BtVS. Yes, you read it correctly. A surprise is coming up. ;) The stuff Hugh is saying while Rika is meditating was swiped from season 5, episode 2 "Real Me".

-------------------------------------------------  
**  
Chapter 3 - Lost**

-------------------------------------------------

_By the shadows of the night I go  
I moved away from the crowded room  
That sea of shallow faces masked in warm regret  
They don't know how to feel, they don't know what is lost_

_Lost in the darkness of a land  
Where all the hope that's offered is  
Memories of being taken by the hand  
And we are led into the sun  
But I don't have a hold on what is real  
Though we can only try  
What is there to give or to believe_

_I want it all to go away I want to be alone  
Sympathy's wasted on my hollow shell  
I feel there's nothing left to fight for  
No reason for a cause  
And I can't hear your voice and I can't feel you near_

_I wanted a change knowing all I could do was try  
I was looking for someone..._  
Sarah McLachlan - Lost

-------------------------------------------------  
**  
Rika POV**

Rika was sitting in the back row in the chappel, listening to some student, whose name she didn't know, talking about Janine and how wonderful she had been. Rika hated memorial services, and the people there. They were so pretentious and fake, pretending to care. Most of the people in the chappel at the moment hadn't even known Janine. They hadn't known her name, and they had most certainly not noticed her. Janine wasn't the type of person to make a fuss about herself, and that was why Rika had liked her. She was a nice girl, but she hadn't been loud. Rika could easily have pictured her being friends with Janine. She could feel a tear running down her cheek, and quickly wiped it away. She always cried at these things.

When someone died, or got killed, suddenly everyone remembered something about the person who was now gone. What a great person they had been. Fantasies mostly, nothing real. Suddenly everyone cared. Of course the death of the students had been tragic, and Rika was sad, wanted to pay her respects. But she hated fakes and liars.

No, she couldn't sit here anymore looking at all the shallow faces wearing masks of compassion. She needed to get out, get some fresh air. She was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic. Without a sound she got up from her seat and walked towards the exit, she had to meet up with her watcher anyways. Soon, she was out the door without anyone even noticing that she was gone. Or so she thought.

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

Sam and Dean were standing in the back corner of the chappel, listening to the memorial service for the latest victim - Janine. Sam looked around the room. It was packed with people. "She must have been popular" he thought. His eyes swept across the back row, and he saw a familiar chunk of honey blonde hair. It was the girl he had bumped into at the diner earlier that morning. He watched her silhouette and once again thought she was absolutely beautiful. She had gotten changed, and was now wearing a black dress and a grey cardigan.

The girl looked sad, and Sam saw a single tear fall down her cheek which she quickly wiped away. He suddenly felt the urge to comfort her. Maybe Janine had been a friend of hers? Her eyes were filled with compassion. Suddenly, she stood up and quietly walked towards the exit, and then she went out the door. He tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"I should go talk to that girl who just left", he whispered, Dean merely nodded.

Sam walked out of the chappel, and looked for the mysterious, blonde girl. She was nowhere to be seen. Sam sighed, and went back into the chappel. He had really wanted to talk to her and find out more about her. She seemed very interesting.

-------------------------------------------------  
**  
Rika POV**

After leaving the memorial service, Rika had gotten back to her appartment to get changed. She was now wearing a pair of comfy, black sweater pants and a black tank top. She was also back in her black ballerina flats, and it felt great. The heels she had worn to the service had been hell. She was now walking down the street towards her watcher's house for a training session. His house was quite large, and he had turned his basement into a gym.

When Rika reached the house, she didn't knock. She was expected, and Hugh allowed her to walk in and out of his house as she wanted. He had nothing to hide, and a sort of father-figure for her. She trusted him more than anyone else. She closed the front door and removed her jacket and scarf. Then she opened the basement door and started walking down the stairs, when she suddenly heard voices. One of them belonged to Hugh, the other to another male. He aswell sounded British, but she didn't recognize the voice. She couldn't hear what they were talking about. When she reached the end of the stairs, she saw that Hugh was standing there talking to a man who looked about the same age as her own watcher. He was wearing glasses, a brown suede jacket and a pair of blue jeans. His hair was dark brown and tousled, with slight hints of grey.

"Hugh?", she tried.

"Oh, hello Rika, come on in!", Hugh turned to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Who's this?", she asked and nodded her head towards the other man.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I forgot my manners", Hugh excused himself. "This is Rupert Giles, and old friend and collegue. Rupert, this is Rika."

"It's a pleasure to meet you", the man named Rupert said and shook her hand. He had a very kind smile.

"The same", she said and smiled back. "So, you're a watcher too?"

"I am, yes", Rupert responded while looking at her intensely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", she asked and the other watcher shook his head, like he had been lost in some deep thoughts that he now was trying to get rid off.

"I'm very sorry", he said. "It's just that you remind me very much of someone very dear to me."

"Your slayer?", she asked.

"Yes", he merely said, then turning towards Hugh. "It was a pleasure talking to you again, old friend. I should be heading out, I'm meeting up with Faith and Robin in a few hours."

"The same", Hugh replied. "Hopefully we'll meet again soon."

The two men shook each other's hands and then Giles walked up the stairs and exited the basement.

"What was that all about?", Rika asked her watcher.

"Rupert was just passing through the city on his way to a meeting and decided to pay me a visit", Hugh explained. "I asked him if he had any idea what might be causing the killings, but he didn't. Anyways, we ought to start training. Whatever we are facing you need to be in good shape and fully concentrated."

Rika sighed as she knew her watcher well enough to know he wasn't going to tell her anything else.

She spent the next half hour warming up: stretching, some tai chi... After that she practised kicks and punches for nearly two hours and felt exhausted. She thought she was done when Hugh suddenly spoke.

"I'd like you to try a new type of meditation with crystals", he said. "You need to get a better focus, and Rupert recommended this one. He's done it once, but the meditation failed."

Rika sighed, but agreed. Soon she was standing with her hands on top of a chunk of wood, with her eyes closed, listening to her watcher's voice. Some crystals were in a formation on the floor in front of her. Apparently she was supposed to practise a handstand.

"There is nothing but you. You are the center. And within you, there is the core of your being ... of what you are. Find it ... breathe into it. Focus inward. Let the world fall away ... fall away ... fall away...."

Rika felt strange. She heard her watcher's voice, but it was distant, like he was at a longer distance from her. She felt completely focused and peaceful. Her eyes flickered open, and she took a deep breath. She pushed herself up into a perfect handstand on the block of wood, her body in a straight line upwards. She closed her eyes once more. She was deeply concentrated and started lifting her left arm. Soon, she was standing on only one of her hands, still keeping her balance. She felt strong and completely at ease.

"Good, good job!", she heard Hugh's voice in the distance. "Now, start bringing yourself back to full conscience."

Rika opened her eyes, put her left hand back on the block, pushed herself up and did a backflip off the block, doing a perfect landing on the floor. She took another deep breath and relaxed.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There you go. The chapter isn't very long, but it serves it's purpose. ;) Reviews are better than ice-cream in summer.


	5. Dark Come Soon

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore.

-------------------------------------------------  
**  
Chapter 4 - Dark Come Soon**

-------------------------------------------------

_Dark, you can't come soon enough for me  
Saved from one more day of misery  
Everything I love, get back from me now  
Everyone I love, I need you now_

Don't forget a million miles from me  
Safe, and another day can pass by me  
Everything I love, get back from me now  
Everyone I love, I need you now  
So what? I lied, I lie to me, too (come on, come on)  
So what? I lied, I lie to me, too (come on, come on)  
So what?

Hold out for the ones you know will love you  
Hide out from the ones you know will love you, too

Right to the edge, I'm barely there  
Slow to make my move, I'm almost there  
Everything I say, I say to me first  
Everything I do, I do to me first

Hold out for the ones you know will love you  
Hide out from the ones you know will love you, too

Dark, you can't come soon enough for me  
Tegan and Sara - Dark Come Soon

-------------------------------------------------

**Dean POV**

While Rika was having a training session with her watcher, Dean and Sam were continuing with their own investigation. The memorial service was now over, and they were standing outside the chappel, trying to find someone to talk to. Janine hadn't had a boyfriend, and it seemed as she hadn't had that many actual friends. Dean saw a jock-type guy leaning against the chappel wall. That was good, they could pretend to be journalists. Jocks were always the ones stupid and eager enough to talk.

"Sam, let's go talk to that guy", he said and punched his brother lightly in the arm, getting his attention. Sam nodded and they walked towards the guy.

"Hi there", Dean said and gave the guy a smile. "My name's Dean Anderson and this is my collegue Sam Brody. We're journalists and were writing an article about the deaths here on campus for the Inquisitor. Would you mind us asking you a couple of questions?"

"Whoa, cool!", the guy exclaimed without seeming bothered at all talking to journalists about the deaths of fellow students. "Yeah, sure, ask me anything!"

Dean was chuckling on the inside. "So predictable" he thought.

"Well, you can start by giving us your name", he said trying to sound professional.

"It's Mike, Mike Newton", the guy responded and looked excited. "N-E-W-T-O-N."

"So Mike", Dean said casually. "We've heard there've been some weird killings around campus lately. What's up with that, huh?"

"Yeah, I know", Mike said. "Everyone's really creeped out."

"Did you know any of the victims?", Sam asked curiously.

Mike shook his head.

"Not really", he answered. "They were that type nobody really notices. I didn't pay much attention to them anyways. They were just normal people, nothing out of the ordinary."

"What are you doing at the service then?", Sam asked.

"Everyone else went, I wanted to see what the fuss was all about", Mike answered.

"So, who found the bodies?", Dean asked.

"I only know who found the first one", Mike replied hesitantly. "You could ask her about it if you want to, she probably knows more than I do. She knows about everything that's happening around campus since she's the editor in chief for The Daily Free Press. Oh, and she knew Janine."

"Who's "she"?", Sam asked.

"Her name's Rika", Mike asked. "She's quite popular around here, everyone likes her. I've been trying to ask her out, but she keeps refusing. I've no idea why. Anyways, she found the first body, but she didn't seem that creeped out by it, everyone kept asking her about it".

Dean tried to picture the girl. He was hoping she might be hot, maybe he could get some.

"Where can we find this Rika?", Sam asked hopefully.

"I don't think she has anymore classes today, but you can find her tonight at Joe's", Mike said. "It's a bar café thing where we students usually hang out, and her band is playing there tonight."

Dean was starting to like this mystery girl. She was in a band! He found that sexy.

"Thanks", Sam said and smiled. "It was nice that you wanted to talk to us, we'll send you a copy of the paper."

"Oh, it was nothing! Glad I could help you out", Mike said and gave them a big smile.

Dean and Sam headed back to the motel to get some rest as they were going to try to find this mysterious Rika later that night. She was basically their only lead. They had tried to do some research, but they hadn't found anyone who could be haunting campus.

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

The day hadn't turned out as beautiful as she had hoped that morning. The weather was lovely, but her mood wasn't. She'd also had had a very frustrating talk with Hugh, her watcher, after their training session. He had nothing new to tell her about the killings.

"I have been doing some research, but I have found absolutely nothing. Not even any dead people who might be haunting the place", Hugh said.

"That's great. Absolutely fantastic. I feel really helpless right now, I feel like it's my fault that I couldn't save them", Rika sighed.

"Do not blame yourself, there was nothing you could do. Just concentrate on your classes now, and I'll see what I can find", Hugh tried to calm her. "It might be a demon. We'll find something sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner", Rika muttered.

Suddenly, Rika's day had taken a turn for the worse. She was also frustrated since her watcher hadn't told her more about this mysterious other watcher, Rupert Giles. She was longing for it to become dark, so she could relax while she was singing during her band's gig. Maybe after that she could dust a couple of vamps and get that frustration and tension she had been feeling out of her body. On top of everything, she couldn't stop thinking about the guy she had met this morning. She sighed and continued towards class. She still had that exam to get through.

-------------------------------------------------  
**  
Sam POV**

Sam and Dean walked into Joe's Bar that later that night. It was about 8PM, and the bar was packed with students drinking and enjoying themselves. Sam didn't share his brother's love for bars, he preferred something more quiet. Then, suddenly, he heard a voice in the microphone from the stage. A very familiar voice, a voice he had been thinking about all day.

"Hi guys, and welcome to Joe's", the voice said. Her voice. "I'm Rika, and we'll be playing here tonight. Most of you already know who we are, so I'll skip the introductions. Let's start with something new."

Sam caught a glance of the girl on the stage. It was the girl from the diner this morning, the one who also had left the memorial service in tears. She was wearing skinny, grey jeans and a black t-shirt with a print of two female heads, an orange one and a green one. It was a band t-shirt for a someone called Tegan and Sara, maybe? He couldn't make out the text at the bottom from where he was standing. It fit her body perfectly, and her long blonde hair fell down over her shoulders, framing her soft face. He should have put the pieces together when Mike said she wrote for The Daily Free Press, she was a journalism student after all. So, this was Rika. A feeling of sadness suddenly struck him, as she realized she had been the one to find the first body. She had probably been friends with Janine, and had lost someone. He would have wanted to protect her from that. He snapped out of his thoughts as she started singing. The band was actually really good, and she had a great voice.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Sam felt weird. It was almost as if she was singing about him. But he doubted it. It was just a coincidence that the lyrics fit. Besides, she didn't know he was a liar. Dean suddenly knocked him on the shoulder.

"Look, our mysterious Rika is the hottie from the diner this morning", Dean said with a huge smile on his face. "She's awesome."  
_  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

"Yeah, I noticed", Sam said, feeling his cheeks getting slightly warmer.

"I'll go talk to her once they're finished playing, we can't both ambush her", Dean said with a smirk. Sam knew that look. Dean wanted to flirt with Rika, maybe get her to bed. Sam wasn't going to let Dean do that, even though he loved his brother.

"Dude, why do you always get to talk to the hot girls?", he said. "Besides, I'm more discrete than you can ever be. She's just lost a friend and seen a dead body. We have to be careful when talking to her."

"Oh fine, we'll do it your way, you freak", Dean said. "Paper rock scissors." He held out his fist.

Sam sighed, but held out his own fist aswell. They played paper rock scissors, and Sam won.

"Damnit", Dean said. "I call a do-over!"

"No way, you lost", Sam said with a slight smirk, secretly thanking his good luck.

"Fine", Dean resigned. "I'll go get a drink."

Sam continued looking at Rika performing. She had amazing stage presence. Once she looked straight into his eyes and noticed him staring. He quickly turned his head away, feeling his face getting flushed.

-------------------------------------------------


	6. Wandering Soul

**Chapter 5 - Wandering Soul**

-------------------------------------------------

_I'm wanting  
your body  
your mind and soul for a moral-less state  
of that which I  
can't get out of my  
endless thoughts of_

the sharp edge of you  
cuts my voice  
when I say your name  
I'm thinking that

I'm just a wandering soul  
waiting for someone to take hold  
and I'd choose not to love you  
I've been here too many times before

reflection  
imagined  
you're one thing in the front of my mind  
staring me into my blue eyes

I'm just a wandering soul  
waiting for someone to take hold  
and I would choose not to love you  
I've been here too many times before  
Alex Parks - Wandering Soul

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

She was standing on stage and singing Crushcrushcrush when she noticed him. He was standing at the back of the bar, the guy she had met earlier that morning. First his friend was with him, and they seemed like they were arguing about something. Soon the brother left for the bar, probably to get a drink, but the guy was still there. Once she caught him staring, and she felt her knees weaken a bit when she looked into his eyes. He blushed and turned his head away, and she couldn't help smiling.

She didn't give a thought to her mission as the slayer, or the mysterious killings. She concentrated so hard on the singing that she soon managed to push the guy out of her mind aswell. She tried not to look his way again. After they played their last song, she thanked the crowd of students and jumped off stage. She went to sit at a quiet table in the corner, where she had left her bag and her jacket. She took out a book, and started reading.

"Is this seat taken?", she suddenly heard a familiar voice saying next to her. She looked up and saw Mr Tall-Dark-and-Handsome smiling towards her.

"No, it's not", she said and smiled. "Aren't you the guy I bumped right into earlier?"

He sat down and laughed, a cute little laugh where he slightly turned his head to the left.

"Yeah, I am", he said and crossed his arms on the table. She could see the fine muscular line of his arms underneath the blue and white dress shirt he was wearing. "You remembered me from this morning though, I didn't think you would." He smiled again. "I'm Sam by the way." He reached out his hand.

"Rika", she said as she took his hand and felt a slight electricity going through her fingers as their hands touched and they shook each other's hands.

"That's quite an unusual name. You're not from around here are you? You have some slight accent I can't recognize."

"I'm from Finland", she explained.

"Scandinavian? That explains it", he said, still smiling. "How long have you been here?"

"For five years now, since I quit high school back home", she said. "It was a big change since I'm from the Finnish countryside, population 3000. My accent is Swedish actually, seeing as I'm a Finland-Swede. There was this thing where Finland belonged to Sweden for a couple of hundred years, I'm not going to get in to that cuz it's a long and boring history lesson, but Swedish is the second official language."

"How come you moved here? You're a long way from home."

"I needed a change."

"So, what are you studying?", he asked her.

"Journalism, and a minor in psychology", she replied. She could tell he was impressed when she mentioned the psychology.

"That sounds great" he said, and smiled again. Rika could feel her heart thumping. "So, how long have you wanted to be a journalist?"

"Since I was 16", she explained. "I freelanced a bit for the local newspaper, and I figured out it was my calling."

"So, I heard about the killings on campus", Sam said suddenly. "Someone mentioned you found the first body, and that you knew the latest victim?"

Rika's mood changed towards the worse. _"Damn it"_ she thought. _"Why'd he have to bring that up? I was in such a good mood"_. She could feel her expression darkening.

"You okay?", he asked compassionately with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she said. "Not running around with wind in my hair, the hills are alive with the sound of music fine, but still... I'd just prefer not to talk about it."

Sam looked sad suddenly. She noticed something in his eyes she hadn't seen before. His eyes looked older than he was, like they had seen too much. Just like her own.

"I'm sorry", he said and looked down.

"Nah, it's okay, I'm just tired of everyone asking me about it", she quickly replied. She didn't want to scare him off, but him asking about the killings seemed suspicious. "How come you are so interested?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it", he explained. "I'm actually a journalist, and I'm writing an article about the killings with my colleague for the Inquisitor. I was hoping you would let me interview you. I'm sorry, but I had to ask."

Rika instantly got aggravated. The journalism thing was such bullshit. He wasn't a journalist, he was most definitely lying to her. Who was this guy? And he had seemed so nice, but he had been using her for his own gain.

"That's crap, and you know it", she said. "You're no journalist."

"Yes, I am!", he tried convincing her.

"No, you're not. I'm a journalism student so I should know", she said. "For the first, you're not taking any notes. You don't even have a tape-recorder. Journalists always take some sort of notes. Some people may have great memory, but no one has a memory that good. For the second, you're too young since you're about the same age as me and there's no way you would have finished your studies _and_ gotten work this early. For the third, you look too neat to be a journalist."

He had nothing to say. He just sat there staring at her, and he had no words. He was completely in shock that she had figured out his lie. Until he was willing to tell her the truth, she wasn't going to talk to him again. Then suddenly her cellphone rang. She got it out of her pocket and saw who was calling. Hugh was called _Watcher-dude_ on her cell.

"Sorry, I have to get this" she excused herself, put one hand to her other ear and turned away slightly.

"_I have found a lead on the killings. If my suspicions are right... Well, I need to talk to you urgently. I'm at the library.", _her watcher said on the other end of the line.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute".

She quickly put away her book into the bag, stood up and put on her jacket and threw the bag over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sam, I have to go", she said with a smile. "Maybe I'll see you later."

She rushed off, leaving him no chance to respond. "_Sorry I can't hang out with you_" she thought. _"Call me a wandering soul or whatever, but the mission comes first. Especially before guys who lie to me. I've been through this too many times."_

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

When Rika left so suddenly, Sam was left with his mouth open and very confused. One minute she was there, the other she was gone with the wind. The talk he had had with her had been very interesting. There was something about this girl he couldn't quite put his finger on. Definitely beautiful, smart and witty. And completely his type. But he also had a feeling there was something she didn't tell him. He had a feeling she knew more than she was giving off. He almost regretted asking her about the body, maybe she would have stayed.

He had seen her face darken, and her smile was suddenly gone. It was frustrating that he had gotten nothing new out of the discussion with her, other than learning to know more about her background. She was still a bit of a mystery to him. Okay, maybe he hadn't been that discrete, he had been a bit direct about the killings. And she had caught him lying about being a journalist. That excuse usually worked. They usually tried to convince people they were cops or feds, counsellors, journalists... Once they had even pretended to be priests.

Suddenly he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"You failed, you freak", he heard Dean's voice. "You should have let me talk to her, you have no way with women. She's probably off to have hot, naked sex with some other guy right now."

"No, she's not", Sam protested. "I might not have gotten any more useful information, but her mood changed when I mentioned the body she found. There's something she isn't telling me, I'm sure of it. She caught me lying about being a journalist aswell."

"Sammy, you suck at the undercover thing. Maybe we need to find out more about our mystery girl then", Dean replied. "Come on, let's follow her."

"Dude, we're not going to stalk her!", Sam argued.

"Oh, come on bitch, you know you want to", Dean said and started walking. Sam sighed and followed his brother.

"Jerk" Sam muttered, but he couldn't argue with Dean. He did want to follow her, learn more about her. The girl that had been on his mind the entire day.

-------------------------------------------------

**Dean POV**

Dean pulled the Impala over outside the library, where he and Sam had followed Rika. They saw her go in, but stayed in the car. About fifteen minutes later she reappeared outside of the library, in a heated discussion with an older male, in his 50's probably, wearing a tweed suit. She looked angry. Maybe he was a professor that was harassing her or something?

She seemed to calm down as she talked to the older man. He patted her shoulder in a reassuring, father-like way. Dean watched her nod in understanding and then turning around, starting to walk away. The older man returned to the building and Dean turned the ignition key.

"Let's follow her", he said and Sam who looked really concentrated at watching the conversation between the man and Rika, simply nodded. Dean wondered where she would lead them.

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

When Dean started the car to follow Rika from the library where she had had an intense conversation with an older man, Sam got a headache. He knew this kind of headache, it wasn't a normal one. He was about to get a vision. He groaned when the pain struck him.

_A flash of blonde hair. Her hair. She fell to the ground as something hit her. He could see a pair of fangs glowing in the moonlight. Vampire. A few flashing images, a sound of something breaking. And then the vision was over. _Sam screamed because of the pain in his head.

"Sam! Sammy!", Sam heard Dean shouting and touching his shoulder. "You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Rika isn't", Sam said with a worried tone to his voice voice. "I had a vision. She's getting attacked by a vampire, you need to get to her fast. We can't let it kill her."

"But you only have visions about...", Dean interrupted himself. "She does fit the pattern, she's about the same age as you. Maybe she's one of you freaks?"

"Maybe", Sam replied and massaged his head. "Just hurry".

If Rika was like him... One of the people chosen by the yellow-eyed demon... He hoped he could help her. Right now, he was really concerned. _"Please let us get to her in time."_ he prayed.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Hopefully there'll be another chapter tonight, otherwise it's coming tomorrow. I doubt that many people are reading this story, but if you are and you like it, hate it or whatever, don't be afraid to review. ;) Reviews are cooler than indie music.


	7. Hollaback Girl

**Chapter 6 - Hollaback Girl**

-------------------------------------------------

_A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl_

I heard that you were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals, no student-teachers  
Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl  
Gwen Stefani - Hollaback Girl

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

She had arrived at the library pretty fast, within about fifteen minutes. The perks of slayer speed. She had met her watched in one of the reading rooms, where he had had his nose buried in a load of books, the computer turned on.

_"So, what's the news?", she had asked._

_"I found something that potentially might be our killer", Hugh responded. "A demon called Belphegor. It feeds on human life-force, as it sucks the life out of it's victims. Leaving no apparent cause of death."_

_"It sounds like it could be a fit", Rika said and nodded. "So, how do I kill it?"_

_"It's not particularily powerful from what I reckon based upon my sources, so the usual things. Beheading for example", Hugh had explained._

_  
"That's good to know", Rika had thought._

_"We'll do a tracking spell tomorrow, to see if we can find it", Hugh had continued. "Meanwhile, maybe you could patrol tonight, see if you find anything out of the ordinary."_

_"Sure", Rika had replied. "I'm already on my way"._

_Hugh had followed her outside._

_"Just take care of yourself", he had warned. "If you manage to find Belphegor, be cautious. Don't let his mouth come near you, he uses it to drain your life-force"._

_"Okay, so no making out with the demon then", Rika had joked and nodded._

_"I'm not joking" Hugh had said angrily._

_Then Rika had been angry too._

_"I can take care of myself you know!", she had spat. "I'm not a 16-year-old anymore."_

_Hugh had put his hand on her shoulder. He was like a father to her, which was good since she hadn't seen her own in a couple of months, not since Christmas. He was her American family. Well, except for the fact that neither of them was actually American._

_"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt."_

_She had calmed down a bit and smiled._

_"I won't."_

After that, Rika had walked away, towards the cemetery. She was almost there now, with a firm grip on the stake in her hand. Her slayer sense suddenly started tingling. _"There's something here", _she thought, but the thought came too late as she was knocked to the ground by something. She landed on a branch that snapped. She looked up and saw some fangs glowing in the moonlight. _"Great, just what I was hoping for. A simple, stupid vamp."_ She kicked the vampire off of her, and it flew into one of the headstones nearby. She jumped off the ground and stood up. The vampire had gotten on its feet aswell.

"Tell me, have you ever heard the expression "biting off more than you can chew?", Rika said, tilting her head a bit so she could get a closer look of the vampire. He looked average, no strange cultish clothing or anything.

"What are you talking about, little girl?", the vampire said angrily. She could see the thirst in his eyes. He would definitely kill her if he would get the chance.

"Okay, how about the expression "Oh God, my leg, my leg"?", she tried.

The vampire looked confused and she used it to her advantage. She threw a punch and then kicked him in the knee. The vampire fell to the ground and bent over in a fetal position, screaming in pain.

"Oh God, my leg!", he screamed.

"See, now we're communicating", she said with a slight smile.

The vampire got up and limped towards her. She did a spinning kick and the vampire landed on the ground several meters away from her. She rushed towards it, the familiar adrenaline coursing through her veins. She kicked it in the head, right before staking it. The vampire turned to a pile of dust in front of her feet.

"Det var en tid sen det var så här lätt", she muttered to herself. Then she heard a sound and looked up. She saw Sam and his friend standing a few meters away from her, with their mouths open in confusion. "_Oh crap",_ she thought. _"I have a feeling they won't believe the "gangs on PCP" explanation"._

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

Sam was worried sick when he and Dean rushed towards the cemetery. _"Please God, let me save her. I can't lose another one"._ Sam was holding a crossbow and Dean had a stake and two bottles of holy water. They arrived just in time to see Rika getting knocked down by the vampire, and see it bend over her. Sam felt helpless and worried, and was about to fire the crossbow, when she kicked the vampire and it flew atleast four meters. "_What the hell?",_ he thought right about when Rika did this impressing jump off the ground, pressed her hands against the grass and jumped up with her back arched. The vampire had gotten up aswell and it was standing in front of her. Sam felt his jaw drop.

"Tell me, have you ever heard the expression "biting off more than you can chew?", he heard her say.

The vampire asked her what she was talking about, looking very confused, upon which she replied:

"Okay, how about the expression "Oh God, my leg, my leg"?".

_"She knows",_ Sam thought. _"She knows it's a vampire, and she's going to fight it."_

She punched the vampire and kicked it's knee, upon which it screamed exactly the thing she had predicted. He watched her delivering an impressing spinning kick, the vampire flying and her dusting it. He heard her say something in a language he didn't know - probably Swedish, it was her mothertongue after all, and then she looked up, right at them.

She walked towards them, slowly with her hands raised.

"Okay, so I can explain", she said with a calm voice. Then she noticed the weapons they were carrying. "Ah, hunters. Pfft", she said.

Sam felt confused. She knew they were hunters? They had never seen a girl this small single-handedly take down a vampire.

"I figured there was something strange about you two", she said and smiled. "I knew that you weren't a journalist!"

"Who are you?", Dean asked. Sam saw his brother was just about as confused as himself.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere more private. I'll explain everything. I need some answers from you guys aswell", she said and Sam nodded in agreement. "You guys have a car?"

"Yeah", Dean said, still looking very suspicious.

They walked towards the Impala, without a word. Rika sat down in the back seat, Sam and Dean in their usual places. Sam looked as Dean handed her a bottle of holy water and she looked at him.

"Is this really necessary?", she asked him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes", Dean said. "If you're human it shouldn't hurt you, just a bit of holy water."

Rika drank the entire bottle and threw it back towards Dean who caught it. She didn't even flinch.

"Happy now?"

"So, where to?", Dean asked, once again turning his head towards Rika.

"My place", she said and gave him an address. The drive to her appartment was silent, and when they got there, Sam and Dean followed her. She unlocked the door, opened it and did a gesture with her hand, showing them to step inside.

-------------------------------------------------

**Dean POV**

Dean was just about as confused as his brother at the cemetery. He was impressed by Rika though. She was gorgeous, funny and apparently a pretty good fighter. He thought it was amazing someone so petite could take out a vampire all by herself. But he had to make sure she wasn't a demon or vampire, with that kind of strenght. He was happy when she passed the holy water test. "_I'm so marrying that chick" _he thought when he was driving towards her appartment.

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

Rika followed Sam and the other guy into her own appartment. Now that she had figured out they were hunters, things would be much easier to explain. She was a bit concerned though, as to how they would react. Most hunters were amateurs in comparison to her. Hugh had told her about so called "hunters" before, and that slayers usually avoided revealing their identity to hunters who rarely even knew slayers existed. But the best ones did. Still, they were playing in completely different leagues. Although, when Dean opened the trunk to his car to put their weapons away she was almost impressed when she saw the arsenal they were carrying. With emphasis on almost.

To the naked eye, her small but cosy appartment looked normal. She had designed the interior herself, and it was beautiful. There were photos on the wall, from her previous life back home in Finland. Graduation, friends, family... She loved doing photography, so there were some of her more artsy photographs aswell. A TV, a computer, a bookshelf. Her old guitar, which she used when writing songs, in a corner. Papers, notes and books scattered across her desk. The appartment of the average college student. However, the box under her bed was anything but normal. It was filled with old books about demons and other forms of evil, spellbooks and weapons of all kinds. Maybe she could show them to Sam and his friend. She realized no person in her American life had ever been through these doors, except for her watcher. And she had just let two demon hunters through the doors.

"Go ahead, sit down", she said and pointed towards the white couch. Sam and his friend sat down, and she sat down on a chair across from them. Then there was silence.

"So, maybe someone should speak", Sam said. It looked like he was trying to find some words.

Rika looked at them, not knowing how to begin. Just like Sam apparently.

"Okay, I'll go first", the other guy said. "What the hell are you?"

"Cancer on the verge of Leo", she replied with sarcasm. "You?"

"I'm sorry", Sam said quickly. "Dean tends to be a bit... direct."

"No kidding", she replied and looked down.

She hesitated before looking up at them, and opening her mouth.

"I'm the slayer."

"What?!", the guys said in chorus.

"Slayer. Comma. _The_", she tried. "She who hangs out in the cemeteries a lot? The chosen one?"

They still looked confused, and she was surprised.

"You two really have no idea who I am, do you?", she said feeling slightly amused looking at their confused faces. "And you call yourselves hunters."

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Just had to leave a little cliff. ;) Reviews are fantastic.


	8. Revelations

**Chapter 7 - Revelations**

-------------------------------------------------

_You know what to do, you know what I did  
Since you know everything just clue me in  
I am such a wreck, I am such a mess  
I know what I know, why don't you fill in the rest?  
I will bring you down, I will make it bad  
While you're feelin' proud, why don't you help me?_

Such a shame that I wouldn't know by now  
Your revelations  
Cut me in, I don't wanna live without  
Your revelations, revelations

You know what to say, you know what I said  
You know what I dream sleeping in my bed  
You hold all the keys, you know all the roads  
Why don't you guide me in, if I'm such a lost soul?  
I'm spinnin' 'round, I will make you ill  
Since I'm so broken down, why don't you fix me?

I am haunted when I am sleeping  
Try to give without receiving  
It's in the applebite  
It's in the days and nights  
In the afterlife we'll reap  
Audioslave - Revelations

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

Sam was baffled. Her appartment looked pretty normal. He was impressed at her collection of books; Dostojevsky, Flaubert, Kafka, Chaucer, Shakespeare... He looked at Rika, who just had told them that she was the vampire slayer. He had never heard the expression before, and he still had no idea who she was. He couldn't even remember reading the term in his dad's journal, and that contained just about everything they knew about demons and other supernatural beings.

"You two really have no idea who I am, do you?", she said, clearly amused. "And you call yourselves hunters."

"You might have to elaborate a bit", Sam said and looked at her. "We've never heard that one before."

She laughed and got up from her chair. He still loved her laugh, it was warm and kind. If he could choose just one laught to hear for the rest of his life, it would be hers. It almost made him smile, but he had to keep his cool. He watched her as she walked into her bedroom, and pulled something out from underneath her bed. She came back carrying a big, thick, book, that looked very old. "Vampyr" was the title.

"Okay, so I'm the vampire slayer. Or one of them actually, as there are three of us. There's only supposed to be one, but there was a little mishap", she explained.

Sam watched as she opened the book, wondering what she meant about there being a mishap.

"There's a prophecy", she said and started reading from the book. "_Into each generation a girl is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer_."

Sam let the words sink in. Apparently, she was destined to fight evil. He had been right, she knew more than she had been giving off. He wasn't still sure it was a good thing.

"And you're she?", Dean asked.

"Yeah", she responded. "Or actually one out of three these days like I said, it's complicated."

"So, how did you become the vampire slayer?", Sam asked. He was curious.

"Well, there are a lot of potential slayers in the world. Young girls. When the old slayer dies, gets killed, one of the potentials is called, and she gets her powers. I'm not quite sure how it works, just that very ancient magicks are involved", Rika explained. "I was called when I was sixteen. I'm sort of this big magnet - evil is drawn to me and I'm supposed to fight it. People around me tend to get hurt in the process, hence I moved here, so my family wouldn't be in danger."

"She gets her powers?," Sam asked. He wondered what she meant.

"Well, the slayer package comes with certain... I guess you could call them perks", she elaborated with an ironic smile. "I'm much stronger and faster than the average girl. I also have really good hearing and sight, and I can sort of sense the supernatural if I come across it. If I stood in a room with my eyes closed, and there was a vampire, I could find him. Oh, and I heal quite fast."

She showed them a small cut on her arm.

"I got this one when I fought that vampire about 20 minutes ago", she said. "It's almost healed now."

"So, that explains how you managed to throw that vampire into the air?", Dean said.

"Yup", she said and nodded. Then she smiled shyly. "Also, I sometimes have prophetic dreams."

"Prophetic dreams?", Sam asked and started coughing. That was something he recognized.

"Sometimes I get visions when I'm sleeping", she said. "According to my watcher it's to help me fight what's coming next. I've stopped a couple of apocalypses thanks to it."

Dean started chuckling and Sam felt him patting him on the back.

"You and Sam have a lot in common", he said. "He's a big freak, getting visions and all that. He's an evilness magnet too."

Sam watched Rika turn towards him, her eyes widened.

"I guess that brings up the next topic", she said calmly. "Who the hell are you two? I'm not the only liar in the room."

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

Rika was quite nervous when she gave Sam and Dean the basics on who she was. When Dean mentioned Sam getting visions, she was surprised. Now it was their turn to explain.

"We're Sam and Dean Winchester. Our mom was killed by a demon with yellow eyes when I was six months old", Sam explained. "Dean was four at the time. Well, later we found out that I wasn't the only one with the same background, after I started having visions. We found a guy with telekinesis, and one who could get people to do whatever he wanted them to. The demon had given us powers, and we're not yet sure why."

This was interesting.

"Well, when mum died...", Sam continued. "...our dad started hunting demons. He taught us everything he knew, how to fight. I wanted a normal life, so I escaped to college. Then, my fiancée was killed by the same demon that killed our mom. I realized a normal life wasn't an option. Since then, me and Dean have been on the road, driving around and fighting evil where we can find them. Spirits, demons, werewolves..."

Rika nodded.

"I'm sorry about your fiancée" she said. She really felt for Sam, as she recognized herself in him. She hadn't lost a loved one yet since she had tried to isolate herself, but it had been close in high school, her first love nearly had gotten killed by a vampire.

"It's okay, I'm starting to get past it", Sam said and she knew he was lying. She could always tell when he was lying. "You mentioned a "watcher" earlier, who's that?", Sam diverted the attention away from himself.

"Well, basically a slayer slays and a watcher watches", Rika said and fired a big smile towards them. "Nah, just kidding. Basically every slayer is assigned a watcher, to train and teach her. There's a thing called the Watcher's Council in Britain, so my watcher, Hugh, is quite... British", she finished.

"Was that the one we saw you arguing with outside the library earlier?", Sam asked.

Rika felt a bit upset. They had been following her?

"You were following me?", she asked and tried to sound very angry.

"Sam had a vision about you getting attacked by the vampire", Dean explained. "We first thought you were one of the yellow-eyed demon's victims, that you were like Sam, since he usually only gets visions of his freaky friends."

"I see", she said. "Well, yeah, that was him. He called since he had found a lead about the campus killings. Which I guess is also why you two are here. Sam wasn't exactly stealthy when he tried to get some information out of me."

"You know what's behind the deaths?", Sam asked.

"Yeah, we think so, Hugh found out it's a demon called Belphegor, it sucks the life out of people leaving no trace except deadness", she explained. "We expected vampires at first, but then we broke into the morgue..."

Dean interrupted her.

"You broke into the morgue?!", he asked.

"Yeah", she replied and felt a bit confused.

Dean looked at his brother.

"Man, this chick is awesome!", he said and laughed.

"Is he always like this?", Rika asked Sam.

"Pretty much", Sam replied with a smile. Once again, Rika melt. "Don't mind him."

"Well, we found no puncture wounds so we ruled out vampires", she continued. "Hugh did some research and found a matching demon. We were going to do a tracking spell tomorrow so I could kill it."

"You can do magic?", Sam asked.

She could tell he was getting more and more impressed by her. There was no reason for that. She felt her cheeks getting flushed.

"Just some basic stuff", she replied shyly. "Floating a pencil, tracking spells, balls of sunshine, stuff like that. Nothing impressive."

"That's more than we know" Dean said and looked defeated. "We've done exorcisms and stuff like that, but we had no idea magic really existed."

"Well, I'm not that good at it since I'm not a wicca, I've just learned a couple of party tricks", she explained.

"Why don't you call us tomorrow when you're doing the tracking spell, and we could come help you kill this... Belphegor?", Sam suggested.

"I'm not sure I need the help", she said. "You guys are amateurs compared to me, no offense, and you might get in the way."

"Please?", Sam pleaded. "I don't want you to get hurt or killed. We could just be your extra backup. Besides, we already started this hunt, and we wouldn't like to leave without doing any good."

"Fine", Rika resigned and sighed. She knew she wouldn't need them. She had survived seven years on her own. She didn't want to worry Sam though, she liked him way more than she should.

They exchanged numbers and soon Sam and Dean were out the door. Rika changed into her nightgown, laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. It had been a long day, and she was tired. But she already knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She was thinking about Sam.

-------------------------------------------------

**Dean POV**

Dean had been right about Rika - he liked her. She was funny, she had broken into a morgue, she was in a band and she fought demons. Just his kind of girl. He could tell Sammy had a thing for her though, so he kept himself from flirting with her. He was still confused, though, and a bit pissed about the fact that she had called them amateurs.

"Is there any mention of slayers in dad's journal?", he asked his brother.

Sam looked at him, he had been checking through the thick journal that once had belonged to their father.

"No, nothing", he said and sighed.

"Looks like dad had no idea they existed then", Dean replied.

"I figured as much," Sam said and looked out the window in their motel room, right before walking towards his bed and laying down with his clothes on and everything. Dean sat down in front of the TV, watching it do the snowy thing. He wasn't feeling sleepy.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Another chapter. :) Some lemons are coming up soon, it's about time Sam gets some sexy time. I love reviews more than I love chocolate, and I love chocolate a lot. :P


	9. All You Wanted

**Chapter 8 - All You Wanted**

-------------------------------------------------

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone  
Michelle Branch - All You Wanted

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

Sam didn't sleep well that night. All he could think about was her. He couldn't deny that he felt better knowing she wasn't that vulnerable. Her knowing about demons also made it easier for him, he didn't have to worry about her reaction to his "profession".

The next morning he and Dean couldn't do so much, they were waiting for Rika to call after she and her watcher had found the demon. Dean told Sam he was going to "go pick up some chicks" in order to "kill time", so Sam was left alone. He didn't have anything elso to do, so he started strolling around Boston. Without realizing it, he suddenly found himself outside Rika's appartment block. He was tempted to find out whether she was at home. She shouldn't be anywhere, seeing as she had no classes on a Saturday. He wanted to know more about her, since he felt some strange connection to her.

He went inside and walked up the stairs. She was at home, he heard some music coming from her appartment, so he knocked on her door. It wasn't long before she opened, and looked surprised at seeing him there. She was even more beautiful this morning than the morning before. She wore a black shirt that showed off her shoulders, and her long, beautiful neck. She had a pair of skinny blue jeans, and she was barefeet. She had a pencil tucked behind her hear, and it made her look slightly geeky, but Sam liked it. He thought it was adorable.

"Sam!", she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? We're not tracking the demon until tonight."

"I know", he answered and smiled. "Dean went off to get a drink or something, and I had nothing better to do. Can I come in?

Rika smiled and Sam got a very pleasant tingly feeling in his stomach.

"Go ahead", she said and took a step back allowing him to pass. "I'll just shut off my computer. Just make yourself at home in the living room."

Sam walked into the living room, and stopped to look at the photos on her wall. There was one of a younger Rika. She was wearing a black, strapless dress. Her lap was full of red roses, and she had a white hat with a black peak. She was smiling and looking really happy and beautiful. He suddenly realized she was standing next to him, and he carefully glanced towards her. She only reached to the height of his shoulders. There was a gap between them, and she had her arms crossed, her hands resting on her shoulders. Even Sam wasn't touching her, he was aware of how close to him she actually was.

"My high school graduation", she said. "Back when I had a life."

"Yeah, I know the feeling", he said with a sad smile.

She turned towards him and took a step closer.

"It's easier for you two though", she said, with a sad look in her eyes. "You two could quit if you wanted to. I can't. This isn't a job for me, it's who I am. My destiny. I can never quit."

Sam nodded as she continued.

"Basically, I come from a long line of women who don't make it past 25, not normally at least", she said with an ironic laugh. "My time is starting to run out, huh?"

"No", Sam said in an attempt to comfort her and shook his head. "I won't let that happen."

She gave him a sad smile, like she didn't believe him. He looked at a picture of her, with someone he could only assume were her parents and a younger brother.

"Do you miss your family?", he asked.

"I do, more than I can describe", she replied. "But it's better this way. If I was around constantly, they'd be in danger. I see them every once in a while, I went home for Christmas for example. They're proud of me though, my studies and all. I try to act normal around them and keep them in the loop about the non-slaying things in my life."

"Do they know?", he asked.

"No", she said. "They have no idea. I'm not going to tell them either. I want them to have normal, long and healthy lives, especially my brother. He deserves something normal, and I can't be a part of that."

Sam noticed the silver cross around her neck. He had also seen a Bible in the bookshelf, so he got curious.

"So, your cross? Do you... believe?", he asked.

"I do actually, I'm a lutheran", she said with a smile and started playing with the cross on her neck. "I don't think I could carry on if I didn't, with all the evil I've seen. I need to believe in something good. Plus there's a bonus to it, vamps get burned by crosses."

"That makes sense", Sam replied. "Dean doesn't believe in anything, and I sort of feel sorry for him."

She smiled and they stayed quiet for a while, just looking at each other. Sam couldn't help himself any longer, as he looked at her face and her full lips. He bent his head slightly downwards and kissed her, really softly. He felt a small puff of air coming from her lips and she tasted fantastic - like vanilla and spice. Better than anything he could have imagined. Their lips parted too soon, as they just brushed together for a few seconds.

"So..." she begun while smiling and looking into his eyes. She didn't get to finish, her phone rang, and he heard her sigh as she answered it.

"Hej", she said, then listened to what the other person was saying at the other end. "Nej, jag tror inte att jag kommer hem. Jag håller på med min gradu, så jag hinner inte."

Sam listened her speak in a language he could only assume was Swedish. It sounded very melodic to him, almost as if she was singing.

"Jo, jag lovar", he heard her continue. "Jag kommer hem i början av juni bara jag är färdig. Hejdå." She hung up.

"Everything okay?", Sam asked.

"Yeah", she replied with a smile, looking slightly guilty. "Mum was just wondering if I'm coming home for easter and I told her I wasn't. So, where were we?"

This time the kiss was more passionate. Sam put his hands around Rika's waist, pulling her closer to him while pressing his lips roughly against hers. She was kissing him back, with the same passion and heat that he was. _She wanted him._ There was some sort of electricity between them, as they touched each other. She was standing tiptoed and he thrived on her lovely, flowery scent as she put her hands around his neck, burying her hands into his hair. It felt so good that he groaned slightly. She wasn't close enough to him. He needed her closer to his body, it felt as he would die if she let go of him. He shivered a bit when he felt her petite hands on his necks.

He felt her parting her lips, wanting to deepen the kiss. He couldn't deny that he wanted it too, more than anything, so he opened his lips and soon his tongue was in her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, and he felt her running her tongue across his lips. He got the strange, but very pleasant, tingly feeling in his stomach again. Another body part of his was tingling aswell, and it felt fantastic.

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

She was melting into Sam's arms. This was the best kiss she had ever had. Clearly above average. The things his tongue was doing inside of her mouth... She hadn't felt this way in a long time. She felt like she was about to burst with the electricity between them. She whimpered as he pulled her even closer towards him, it felt right. She needed more. She never wanted him to let go.

Suddenly she felt him picking her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get even closer. Was it even possible? The friction between them was amazing and she could feel that he wanted her even through both of their jeans. Sam stumbled backwards towards the couch, and before she knew it he was sitting on the couch while she straddled him, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She heard him moan as she tugged at his hair. She moved her hands from around his neck, starting to unbutton his shirt. When she opened the last button, she yanked the shirt off of him and threw it in the corner. His lips were no longer on hers, he was kissing his way along her neck and she shivered. She could feel his warm breath as he whispered "_Not here"_. She realized he had gotten up, her arms around his neck once again, her legs around his waist. He walked into her bedroom, and put her down on the bed.

"Don't stop", she whispered. It didn't feel right when he wasn't touching her.

"I won't", he whispered back and looked at her with a big smile, hovering just a couple of centimetres above her face.

Finally his lips were on hers again. He stroked her hair, and then let his hand continue down her neck, and she shivered once more. Before she knew it his hands were on her waist, under the fabric of her shirt, and he finally pulled it off. She was still wearing too many clothes, _he _was still wearing too many clothes. She kissed his neck, making him groan, as she started unbuckling his belt and opened the zipper on his jeans. He kicked them off his legs, and then he opened her zipper, pulling the jeans off her one leg at a time. His hands were everywhere, and it felt so good. He moved his hands underneath her back and unhooked her bra, which soon was laying in a corner along with other articles of clothing. She moaned when she felt Sam kissing his way down her neck, her body. He pulled off her final piece of clothing, soon followed by his boxers.

Rika knew she needed him.

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

All the pieces of clothing, the only things separating him from the woman of his dream's, were now removed. Sam was completely lost in ecstasy. He couldn't control himself anymore. Their lips touched once more, and with one slow thrust he was inside of her. It was a perfect match, their bodies together. He couldn't imagine being there with anyone else. There was no thought of Jessica left in his head. It was like she had never existed.

He looked down at the Rika, and she was absolutely gorgeous. She looked back at him with a big smile on his face. Then she put her hands around his neck, pulling him downwards for more kisses. It was like every single nerve in his body was humming at her touch. He savoured every scent, every taste she offered him, while he kept moving in and out of her with slow and gentle thrusts.

Rika whimpered and started trying to grasp the the pillows her head was resting on. She moved her hands to his neck once more, then slowly down his spine with a ghostly touch, carefully scratching his back with her nails. It felt so good that he couldn't take it anymore, so he started moving with a faster pace as he was kissing her neck once more. He could hear her panting, and he realized he was too. He moved his hands under her back and pulled them both up. She was sitting in his lap, his strong arms holding her close to his body, still inside of her. They moved together in a slow pace, a perfectly synchronized rhythm, and she suddenly whispered his name into his ear. He was close now, and so was she. He laid her down again and not long after that she arched her back, moaning his name.. Sam followed closely behind. If he only could feel this way all the time. He was absolutely content.

They were both panting heavily, and he pulled her closer him after pulling out, embracing her. They were laying in silence in her bed, waiting for the beating of their hearts to slow down. Sam pulled the white covers over them. He didn't like her being so exposed. A few minutes later, he was laying on his back, and she was laying on top of his chest, stroking his hair and face, her hair falling in a cascade around their faces. He looked up at her beautiful face and realized he'd never want to look into another woman's eyes the way he was looking into hers right now. His hands were resting on her bare back, the covers beginning at the curve of her behind. At that moment he knew he was caught, he couldn't lose this girl.

"You okay?", he asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine", she replied and gave him that smile he so loved. "And I'm feeling great."

She kissed his forehead. She rolled off his chest, instead resting her head on his chest, her hands on his stomach and his arms around her. Soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **If I was playing by the rules now, Rika should probably die. We all know what happens to the women in Sammy's life. But I'm not that mean. ;) However, some twists are coming.

When Rika is speaking Swedish to her mother, she's saying something along these lines: "Hey. No, I don't think I'm coming home. I'm working on my thesis so I don't have the time. Yes, I promise. I'm coming home in June when I'm done."

This was also the first lemon I've ever written, and I wanted to make it more beautiful rather than graphic. Reviews are nicer than my camera.


	10. Chasing Cars

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9 - Chasing Cars**

-------------------------------------------------

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all  
Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars

-------------------------------------------------

**Dean POV**

It was late Saturday afternoon. Dean had left Sam in the morning to find some action. He hadn't had much luck and was now sitting in some shoddy bar downtown. "_To hell with this_", he thought and drank the last of his whiskey. "_I might aswell find Sam. I could try to bug the crap out of him, at least that's always entertaining". _The threw a 20 dollar bill on the counter, nodded to the bartender and walked out into the afternoon sunlight. He picked up his cell, and tried to call his brother. There was no answer.

"_Okay, so either he's in trouble, or he's getting laid. I hope it's the second alternative, but knowing Mr Goodie-Two-Shoes, it's probably the first one."_

Dean found his way to the Impala and soon he was driving towards the motel. "_Time to rescue Sammy",_ he thought.

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

Rika was starting to wake up from her dreamless sleep. She was a confused at first, she couldn't remember what had happened before she had fallen asleep. All she knew was that she felt refreshed - she hadn't slept this well in ages. Soon, the memories started to come back. She felt Sam's arms around her, and his warm breath on her neck as he held her tightly. His head was resting against her neck and shoulder as he was holding her against his chest. She sighed and felt content. They had shared something amazing together. She might just be falling in love with the guy. Who was she kidding? It _had _been love at first sight, at the diner when he had bumped into her and she looked into his eyes for the first time. She hadn't been able to get him off her mind ever since.

Rika sighed once more and stretched her arms. She flickered her eyes open, and felt the afternoon sunlight coming through the bedroom window, hitting her face. How long had they been sleeping? As comfortable as she was lying next to Sam, she carefully moved herself out of his embrace. She sat up on the side of her bed, holding one of the covers tightly against her chest. She watched Sam sleep and listened to his calm, deep breathing for a while. She almost couldn't resist waking him, but he looked so peaceful, so she figured she'd let him sleep a bit longer.

Then she caught a glimpse of her cellphone lying on the floor, blinking. It had fallen out of her jeanpocket as Sam pulled them off and threw them on the floor. She smiled at the memory and picked up the phone.

"Jävlar!", she swore once she took a look at the screen.

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

Sam was dreaming. It was a very pleasant dream. He dreamt about Rika, about kissing her. Then he realized it wasn't a dream, it had been real. No dream could do it justice. He was still a bit drowsy, not quite awake. He felt fantastic, better than he had felt in a long time. If he only could lay there forever, sleeping. He didn't want to wake up. He was worried that she, the memory of her and her taste, would be gone if he opened his eyes. No, he would just lay here forever. His face felt warm, and he could tell the room was light. Maybe the sun was shining on his face. He moved his hands along the bed, expecting to touch her skin or her hair. But there was nothing. Where did she go? Then he heard her voice, and he was wide awake.

"Jävlar!", he heard her say and he opened his eyes. He looked at her bare back, her long hair draped over her shoulder, like a waterfall. It was glowing in the afternoon sunlight. She was sitting at the side of the bed, holding something in her hand. She looked worried. "_God, I love her_", he thought.

"What's wrong?", Sam asked, and couldn't hide the worry in his voice. _What was wrong? _He pulled himself up, got closer to her, and holding himself up using his elbows and lower arms.

She turned towards him, and showed him the screen on her cellphone.

"My watcher has been trying to reach me", she replied. Sam looked at the screen. _27 missed calls._ "He must be freaking out. I forgot to call him after last night's patrol", she continued.

He kissed her shoulder, gently.

"Call him back, let him know you're fine", he suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that", she said, pressed a button, and then held the cellphone against her ear and tugged her hair behind her ear. Sam tried to find his own cellphone, and quickly succeeded. I saw Dean had been trying to reach him. But Dean could wait. Now he was worried about Rika and her watcher.

"Hi", he heard her say. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I'm alright. Just a simple vamp last night, nothing strange. Sorry I forgot to call you, I got a bit distracted. No, I haven't forgotten about the demon. I'll come over soon, so we can do the tracking spell."

She paused to listen to what her watcher was saying but soon continued.

"I promise, I'll explain everything later. Bye", she finished and hung up.

She smiled towards Sam.

"So, everything's fixed."

"I have to call Dean now, he's been trying to reach me aswell", he said and picked up his phone.

"You could tell him to come pick us up", Rika suggested. "Maybe it's better if you two come along to see Hugh, if you're determined to help out."

Sam nodded, and called Dean. He was listening to the signal, and at the corner of his eye, he saw Rika get up from the bed, starting to get dressed. He didn't want her to, but he didn't get a chance to protest as Dean picked up.

"_Sam, where the hell are you?", _Dean asked angrily. "_I've been trying to reach you, and I've been worried sick!"_

"Dude, relax, I'm fine", Sam tried to calm his brother. "I'm at Rika's place, and we kind of lost track of time."

Dean chuckled at the other end.

"_You got laid? That's my Sammy boy! How good was she? I bet she was mind-blowing, with the slayer powers and all that."_

Sam realized Rika was back sitting on the bed, now fully dressed, looking at him with one eyebrow raised. He figured she had probably heard what Dean said with her super slayer hearing. He was embarrassed for his brother, and blushed.

"Stop calling me Sammy! Whatever we did or didn't do is none of your business, jerk", Sam said, trying to fix any possible damage Dean's comment may have done to his relationship with Rika. Dean just laughed.

"_Yeah, fine, bitch. I know what you're up to though_", Dean said, still chuckling. "_So, when are we meeting up?"_

"You could pick us up outside Rika's appartment", Sam replied. "Rika's on her way to meet up with her watcher to track the demon, so maybe we should go with her."

_"Yeah, sure bro", _Dean said and hung up. Sam looked at Rika, who was now looking clearly amused. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said:

"You didn't answer his question."

"What question?", Sam asked pretending to have no idea what she was talking about. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow once more, and smiled. Then she bent over him and kissed him, on the lips this time, and he eagerly returned the kiss.

"'Cuz I thought it was amazing", she whispered once she pulled away.

"Me too", Sam agreed and got up from the bed, starting to get dressed. He found his button down shirt in the living room and once he was done he found Rika in the bedroom. She was kneeling on the floor besides her bed, and pulled a big box out from underneath it. It was from there that she had gotten the book the night before, when she was reading the prophecy for himself and Dean. He got a bit closer, trying to catch a glimpse of the contents.

"What's that?", he asked.

"Well, if I'm going to kill Belphegor I had better arm myself, don't you think?", she said and smiled at him. Then she opened the box and pulled out a silver sword and a bottle of holy water. He could see the box was filled with old books, weapons of all kinds - a couple of crossbows, stakes, bottles of holy water, swords, a battleax, something that looked like a metal frisbee, crosses, silver bullets...

"Wow", he said. "What are those books?"

"A couple of them are spellbooks with rituals and stuff, but most of them are books about demons and other supernatural stuff", she explained. "Hugh has a better collection, but I kind of need one of my own in case..." She didn't finish her sentence, but Sam knew what she had meant to say. "_In case something happens to Hugh."_

"Come on", she said while pushing the box back underneath the bed and then getting up. "Dean's probably waiting for us already."

-------------------------------------------------

**Dean POV**

Dean pulled up outside Rika's appartment block and saw his brother standing on the pavement, with Rika next to him. They were holding hands, but let go of each other as soon as they saw Dean coming. Dean also noticed that Rika was carrying a sword in her other hand. Dean chuckled. They couldn't hide anything from him. Just one look at Sammy's face and he knew his brother had slept with Rika. His face was giving him away. "_Good boy"_, he thought as the door opened and Sam sat down next to him. Rika got into the back seat like the night before.

"Hi there Romeo", he said to Sam and giving him a teasing smile. Sam just glared at Dean. "_If looks could kill"_, Dean thought before turning towards Rika.

"So, where does your watcher live?"

She gave him some directions and he started driving. "_Finally we're hunting"_, he thought.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Reviews are very much appreciated. :) Next chapter should be up sooner or later. "Jävlar" is something you can use while cursing in Swedish, means something similar to "damn it" in English.


	11. Halo

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10 - Halo**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine every day  
I'll give you everything I have  
The good the bad_

Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo when you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me  
And I, I just want to love you  
Oh I, I just want to love you

I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I'll fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws and sometimes I even sin  
So pull me from that pedestal  
I don't belong there  
Bethany Joy Lenz - Halo

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Rika POV**

Rika was a bit nervous when she got out of Dean's Impala outside her watcher's house. She knew very well that her watcher wasn't particularly fond of hunters. On the contrary, he resented them for thinking they could do the job of a slayer and the Watcher's Council. The only reason he was somewhat open to the idea of hunters was the fact that they too were ridding the world of evil, even though they were amateurs and fools in his eyes.

All of this made Rika nervous. Also, Hugh didn't know much about her lovelife and her dating, and she was afraid of what he would say when he found out that she had feelings for Sam. _And_ found out that she had revealed her true identity to two hunters who she wasn't sure she could trust - or that's what Hugh would think. Rika knew she could trust Sam and Dean, just as much as she could trust her watcher. She knew Sam had been nothing but sincere with her since he found out she wasn't exactly a normal girl.

She heard the other doors closing while she was thinking, and soon felt Sam grab her hand. When he did she felt the familiar and pleasant electricity between them, and she fought the sudden desire to kiss him.

"You okay?", Sam asked her. Of course he had sensed that she was hesitant. He could read her too well, even after knowing her only this short period of time. She was good at reading him too. It was like they belonged together, and she had to admit - it scared her. Her life hadn't exactly been easy lately, and she'd never felt this strongly about a guy. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand seeing him get hurt in any way. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she said while forcing out a little nervous smile. "Come on."

Even though she didn't want to, she let go of Sam's hand and walked towards her watcher's door. Even though she usually walked right in, it felt right to knock this time as she had two strangers with her. Soon she could hear footsteps coming from inside the house and the door opened carefully.

"Rika!", her watcher exclaimed. "Why are you knocking? You know you can..."

He interrupted himself when he saw Sam and Dean. He looked a bit confused, and Rika could tell that he noted the fact that Sam was standing so close to her, his hand softly lingering on the fingers of her right hand.

"And who are you?", Hugh asked suspiciously while glaring at Sam and Dean.

"Hugh, I'd like you to meet Sam and Dean Winchester", she said after taking a deep breath. "They're hunters, and I met them last night, which is why I forgot to call you after my patrol. They're here to investigate the campus killings, and have offered to help me out."

Hugh's expression darkened a bit.

"Ah, well, you had better come inside and discuss this", he said politely.

Rika nodded and walked inside the house, closely followed by Sam and his brother.

"Why don't you two have a seat in the living room", Hugh said with a glance at Sam and Dean. "Rika, I'd like to have a word with you in private."

Rika sighed and followed her watcher into the kitchen.

"What were you thinking?", he asked her angrily. "You know better than to reveal yourself to hunters! Are you sure they can be trusted?"

"I'm completely, 110 percent sure that I can trust them. I'm only human, I do stupid things too", she said. "They've been nothing but sincere, and they're good people. And Sam..." She interrupted herself before revealing too much. She could feel her cheeks getting flushed as she looked down on her shoes.

"My God", her watcher said. He too could read her too well by now. "You're in love with him."

"Schhh, he doesn't know", she said trying to silence him. "But yes, I have feelings for him. Could we just track the demon to get it over with and well talk about this later?", she pleaded.

"Very well", her watcher said, still giving her the "I'm the angry father and you're going to get grounded"-look. They walked back into the living room, where they found Sam and Dean sitting on one of the couches, looking around in the room. Hugh got out a few bottles containing colourful powders and a map from a drawer in his cupboard.

"Time to track Belphegor", he said.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Sam POV**

Sam had been shifting positions in the couch while Rika was in the kitchen talking to her watcher, he couldn't sit still. He had figured out by now that her watcher didn't like the fact that she had brought two hunters to his home, as he heard their faint voices coming from the kitchen. When he saw her coming through the doorway back into the living room, his heart took a leap. She was breathtaking as usual. Her watcher pulled out some bottles with some sort of powder in them and a map from one of the drawers in a cupboard.

"Time to track Belphegor", he said. Him and Rika had probably managed to make peace temporarily and put their differences aside. Hugh was still looking a bit pouty. Sam looked over at his brother Dean who was staring at Rika and her watcher while they moved the living room table aside, and then sat down Indian-style on the floor facing each other.

"Now you're about to see some magic", Rika said and smiled at Sam, whose heart took another leap. "_God I love this woman"_, he thought while Rika continued to explain while her watcher lit a few candles and placed the map between himself and Rika on the floor.

"We're going to scatter some powder over the map. Anywhere there's a demon, a little light will appear. The yellow lights are corporeal demons, and the pale blue ones are people possessed by demons. Hugh has adjusted the spell so that Belphegor, our demon, will appear as a little orange light." She then looked at her watcher. "Okay, scatter."

They scattered the powders carefully across the map, and just as Rika had said, small lights appeared on the map. Sam's jaw dropped once more, he had never seen anything like this. He was learning so many new things thanks to Rika.

"There are so many of them", Sam said, surprised at the hundreds of lights on the map.

"You have to teach us how to do that", he heard Dean say to Rika. "It would be so useful!"

"Yeah, later", Rika replied with a small smile. "We found our demon."

She pointed at the map, and how would you know, there was a tiny orange light.

"Where's that?", Sam asked.

"It's in the park near campus", Rika replied. "I figured it'd be staying close."

Sam looked at her figure as she got up from the floor and grabbed the sword that had been leaning against the couch.

"Let's go", she said.

Sam got up from the couch and Dean did too. They walked before Rika out the door, her following closely behind.

"Be careful", he heard Rika's watcher say to her while she stood in the doorway.

"Always", she merely replied before closing the door. Once again all three of them got in the car, getting ready to save the day.

"You think you know your way to the park?", Rika asked Dean, who reassured her he could just before hitting the gas. They were on their way to kill Belphegor.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Dean POV**

Dean parked the Impala on the students' parking lot next to campus and got out of the car.

"What do we need to know about how to kill this demon?", Dean asked Rika.

"Hugh says it's not supposed to be that powerful, beheading should to the trick", she replied. "I'm hoping the demon is corporeal and not possessing a human, that would complicate things. No matter whether it's corporeal or not, the careful not to get too close to its mouth, it uses it to suck the life out of people, remember. So no making out with the demon.", she joked.

Dean laughed, as he thought that was funny. Sam gave him another glare. _"Oh, don't be such a party-pooper"_, Dean thought.

"So, what am I and Sam supposed to do?", he asked.

"You two aren't doing anything. If it's corporeal, it's going to be freakishly strong and you two can't fight it without risking to get injured. I'll do the fighting. If it's taken over a human, I need your help to perform and exorcism. I'll try to knock it out without killing it in that case, to buy us time to do the ritual."

"But...", Dean began but was soon interrupted by Rika.

"No buts", she said. "If you guys are helping out, we're doing this my way." She started walking towards the park and Dean couldn't help but to admire her ass as she walked. He looked at Sam, who in his turn was looking worried.

"What do you think about this?", Dean asked his brother.

"I'm worried about Rika", Sam said. "I don't like this one bit."

The brothers then started walking the same direction as Rika when they heard a sound. A very troubling sound. It was a loud scream.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **That's it for now. Some action is coming up in the next chapter, finally. ;) Reviews are sexier than Sam and Dean while they're hunting.


	12. Hit Me

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11 - Hit Me**

-------------------------------------------------

_Wake me up  
I'm about to give it up  
Hey hurry up  
Lately it's been hard enough_

Try to shut me up  
When you know you should wish me luck  
And you could beat me up  
I'm heading for the top

Hit me hard  
Hit me right between the eyes  
I wanna see the stars  
Hit me, hit me!  
Well hit me hard  
Hit me right between the eyes  
I wanna see the stars  
Hit me, hit me!

What a nice surprise  
And a dress that's black and tight  
I wanna see the light  
That takes me through the night  
You beat me black and blue  
But I can see through you  
You know it's up to you  
And I can't believe it's true  
The Sounds - Hit Me

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

Rika was walking towards the park, and it wasn't long before she heard a loud scream. Her head turned towards the direction the scream had been coming from, and she saw one of the female students at the university pinned up against a tree by a dark figure and she was screaming in fear. Rika ran as fast as she could towards the girl and the figure, who she could only assume was Belphegor. She wrapped her arms around the demon's neck from the behind, hanging on his back while pulling him away from the girl. Rika couldn't remember her name, but she knew she had seen her before.

"Run!", she yelled at the girl. "It's just a guy in a Halloween mask trying to play a prank on you. I've taken self-defence lessons so I can handle him."

The girl was still paralyzed with fear, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"Go!", Rika shouted once more and the girl finally started moving. Rika heard some footsteps and saw Sam and Dean running towards the scene.

"Get her out of here", Rika said to Sam and Dean while struggling the demon. Dean ran up towards the girl and took her by the hand.

"Come on, let's go", he said calmly. "They can handle this guy." Rika saw Dean and the girl running away towards campus in the corner of her eye as she continued trying to keep Belphegor in place. She suddenly felt a pain in her stomach as Belphegor punched her and she then flew through the air, hitting her back against a tree nearby. She gasped as the sharp pain hit her back as she sunk to the ground.

"RIKA!", she heard Sam screaming in the distance. She heard him running towards her and then felt him grab her hand to help her back up on her feet, which quickly succeeded.

"I'm fine", she tried to calm Sam. "I've had worse." Then she looked in Belphegors direction, and now she could see the demon more closely. Thank God it was corporeal, she would be able to kill it. It wasn't pretty though. Belphegor was wearing a black cloak, but underneath the cloak she could see his grey, slimy body. The demon's arms were not proportional, the arms and legs seemed too long for the skinny demon. It reminded her of someone anorectic, as she could see its ribs through the sickly, sluggish, grey skin. The face was even uglier, with a huge mouth covering up some yellow teeth. The demon's eyes were red, and he had a horn in his forehead.

"Not that powerful my ass", she muttered as she rubbed her stomach where Belphegor's punch had hit her. It really hurt, so she was sure she'd have a big bruise there in the morning. She took a few steps closer to the demon, but stopped as she heard some footsteps. Dean was back.

"What did I miss?", he asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Me getting slammed into a tree", Rika replied with an ironic smile. Then Dean spotted the demon.

"Dude, you have got to be the fugliest son of a bitch I've ever seen", he said glaring at the demon in front of them.

"Okay Belphegor, let's get this over with. I have places to be, things to do", Rika said as she was tired of just standing there. Something wasn't right, the demon hadn't made a move after punching her in the stomach. It hadn't ran away, and it hadn't attacked them. That wasn't normal. "You two stay here", she said with a glance at Sam and Dean. She took a run towards the demon and kicked it's head with a spin, making it turn its head to the left, but it didn't budge. She kicked the other side of the head this time.

"Issss that the bessssst you can do, ssssslayer?", Belphegor suddenly said with a guttural, serpentlike voice.

"No, I'm just warming up".

She punched the demon a couple of times, and kicked it in the stomach. She was just about to throw in another kick when the demon grabbed her leg, and she was again flying through the air, landing on the ground with an omph. She quickly got back up on her feet and instantly did a low kick, knocking the demon over by making it lose its balance.

"Gettin' tired yet?", Rika asked while looking at Belphegor getting up from the ground. Belphegor growled and charged towards her, slamming her into another tree with the weight of its body. Rika couldn't help but to let out a little scream as the pain hit her left shoulder. Apparently it was dislocated. How great. Belphegor was leaning closer to her, his mouth uncomfortably and unnervingly close to her own.

"Rika, no!", she heard Sam's now very familiar voice cry out.

Belphegor was strong, and she struggled to get out of its grip, while trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. Then she heard a gunshot, and Belphegor stumbled a few feet away from her. Finally she was in control of her own body, and she looked in the direction the shot had come from. Dean was holding a shotgun.

"Sssstupid boy, that won't kill me", Belphegor growled.

"No, but it hurts as hell", Dean said with a cocky smile. Rika saw she had her chance, picked up the sword that had fallen to the ground and with two fast movements on her feet she swung it towards the demon. She heard a small thump as Belphegor's head fell to the ground, soon followed by the rest of the body. She turned towards Sam and Dean.

"Well, that's it." When she saw Sam and Dean's faces she couldn't help but to giggle a bit. They looked completely stupified. She took a few steps towards them, and Sam ran towards her, pulling her into a protective embrace. The pain that she had been ignoring for a moment suddenly hit her shoulder again, and she couldn't help but to gasp in pain.

"You're hurt!", Sam said looking at her in horror.

"It's okay, just a dislocated shoulder." She let out a brave smile. "Do me a favour and hold onto my elbow?", she asked and he took a grip around her elbow, while she rested her palm against his chest. She gripped her shoulder and with one fast twist she popped the shoulder back in place, gasping once more.

"You can let go now", she said while slightly massaging her shoulder and looking at Sam who was looking a bit pale and worried. He didn't let go, instead he touched her stomach. "What's wrong?", she asked.

"It's not just your shoulder", he said. "Look." He showed her his hand, and it was covered in blood. In shock she looked down at her stomach. The side of her t-shirt was covered in a dark, sticky substance.

"Oh", was all she could say. "When did that happen?"

She lift her shirt up a bit, so she could see the wound. It wasn't that deep, or bad for that matter. She sighed from relief.

"It's not that bad", she said looking at Sam, trying to calm him down once more.

"We're taking you to the hospital", he said his expression not easening.

"I'm not sure it's...", she begun but Sam interrupted her.

"Don't be so stubborn! Please, do this for me?"

She couldn't deny him anything, not when he gave her that puppy dog look. She sighed with a small smile on her lips.

"Sure."

She put her palm against the wound on top of her shirt and started walking. She hadn't noticed that she had injured her stomach aswell, but now that she was aware of it and moving, she couldn't deny it hurt. She had to limp forward, and it wasn't long until Sam was walking besides her. He took her free arm and put it around his shoulder, supporting her. Dean was flanking her other side as they walked towards the car. Once in it, Sam sat down in the back seat with her.

"Just hurry to the nearest hospital", he told Dean who merely nodded not speaking a word.

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

Sam's heart had almost stopped when he noticed that Rika was bleeding. He had a million thoughts running around in his head. Why was it that everyone he cared about had to get hurt? He and Dean shouldn't just have stood there while Rika was fighting the demon all by herself, even though she had told them not to. They should have helped her anyway. Dean couldn't get to the hospital fast enough, Sam was really anxious and worried. At least he had managed to convince her to let them take her to the hospital to get patched up.

He took a glance at Rika. He was holding his arm gently around her waist, keeping her close. She was resting her head against his chest, while his other hand was resting on her thigh. She had put her legs over his own, so she was practically in his lap. If the circumstances had been different and she wasn't injured, he really would have enjoyed this moment. He could smell her hair, it was a fresh, flowery scent, probably from the schampoo she used. Her scent filled his nose, and his thoughts wandered back to earlier that afternoon when he had been kissing her. _"No"_, he thought. _"Don't think about that now, Sam. Stop it and don't be silly."_

He tried to get a look of her face, and once he saw it he got worried instantly. She looked a bit pale and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. One of her hands was pressing against the wound on her side, the other resting on his chest. She flickered her eyes and caught him looking at her. "_Oh, God, I love her eyes", _he thought.

"Stop worrying", she said and gave him a small smile. However, it didn't ease his worries.

"You can barely keep your eyes open", he said.

"I'm just tired, that's all, I'll be just fine."

"I know, I'm not going to let anything happen to you", he said softly and kissed her forehead.

Just after that Dean pulled the car over with screeching tires.

"We're here", he said while opening the car door and getting out. Two seconds later he opened the door next to Sam. Rika tried to get out of his embrace, probably trying to move by herself. He wasn't going to let her.

"No, don't", he said trying to stop her. "I'm carrying you."

He got out of the car and pulled her up in his arms as carefully as he could. She didn't resist, even though he knew she would have been able to if she wanted. He walked as fast as he could towards the hospital and when he got inside he yelled.

"Hey, we need some help here! She's lost a lot of blood!"

Two nurses came running towards them and took Rika out of his arms.

"What happened?", one of them, a tall blonde woman with grey eyes, asked.

"I'm not sure, but she fell against a tree so maybe a branch hurt her."

"We'll take care of her", the woman said and they quickly lead Rika away along the corridor. Sam sighed in frustration, massaging his forehead.

Maybe fifteen minutes later he saw Rika walking towards them along the corridor. She looked as radiant as ever.

"Sam, Dean", she said with a smile.

"How bad was it?", Sam asked while he grabbed a soft hold of her arms and kissed her forehead once more.

"It wasn't that deep", she replied. "They just cleaned it up a bit, and put on some compressors and bandages on it. With my healing ability, I'll be completely fine tomorrow."

"Thank God", Sam said with a sigh of relief.

"I'd hate to tell you "I told you so", but I will. I told you so", she teased him and smiled. Sam couldn't help but to smile back. "Would you guys mind taking me home? I'm really tired, and I need to call Hugh before going to sleep."

"Sure thing", Dean replied and they were soon out of the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Some twists and drama are still coming up in this story, and I have planned on doing maybe 15-16 chapters. :) Please review the story, no matter whether you like it or not. I'd like to know if I'm doing something right, and I'd love everything I get just to help me improve. :) I kind of have a sequel to this story in mind as well.


	13. Light On

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12 - Light On**

-------------------------------------------------

_Never really said too much  
Afraid it wouldn't be enough  
Just try to keep my spirits up  
When there's no point in grieving  
Doesn't matter anyway  
Words could never make me stay  
Words will never take my place  
When you know I'm leaving_

You know we've been down that road  
What seems a thousand times before  
My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons  
That roll out underneath my heels  
And you don't know how bad it feels  
To leave the only one that I have ever believed in

Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck  
When the signal keeps on breaking up  
When the wires cross in my brain  
You'll start my heart again  
When I come along

Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone  
David Cook - Light On

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

Rika took a sip from her glass. She was sitting at the bar counter at Joe's, drinking her favourite - grapefruit and pineapple Fanta. She wasn't really much for alcohol. Her thoughts had been on Sam all day, even if they hadn't seen each other. It was already twilight outside and she had decided to get to the café just to get her mind off things.

That night Rika hadn't slept that well. It was partially because of her wound and her shoulder hurting, but that had been fixed after taking a painkiller. The main reason for her lack of sleep, however, was Sam. The demon was dead, and he and Dean were done with their hunt. Rika knew what it meant, they would be leaving. She didn't want to face it, even though she knew goodbyes were inevitable. She didn't want to lose Sam, she loved him too much for that. It scared her that she had become so dependent of him in only two days of knowing one another.

Suddenly, she heard the bar stool on her left being pulled out, and she looked over, only to see Sam sitting down on it.

"I thought I might find you here", he said.

"Yeah."

"Listen...", he began but she interrupted him and looked into his eyes, trying to make out what he was thinking about.

"You're leaving."

"Yeah."

"I figured as much."

"I-I..."

Rika didn't want to have this conversation. She knew this was the way things had to be. But they wouldn't have to let go of eachother completely. She had a few months left of school and they could stay in touch, emailing and calling eachother.

.  
"I'm not going to say goodbye", she interrupted Sam before he could continue and he looked at her in confusion.

"I'm serious", she said with a smile. "I'm not going to say goodbye to you, I just can't. We can always stay in touch. Look, I get that you and Dean are leaving, that's the way it has to be. Don't worry about it."

"You could come with us."

Rika bit her lip. She was very tempted to take up on his offer. She had been alone for such a long time, and now she had met someone who was so much like her. She could be happy with him and Dean, and she loved Sam very much. However, she knew going with them wasn't an option, at least not yet. She had fought for a normal life so long, and she couldn't give up on school, not with only two months left.

"As much as I want to, I can't, not yet. I have to finish college, I've only got a couple of months left."

"Yeah, I know", he replied with a sad smile. "I couldn't ask you to leave everything behind you just because I've fal...", Sam interrupted himself before finishing the sentence. Rika's eyes widened - she knew what he had meant to say.

"Because you what?", she asked. He looked at her, and then he smiled.

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

He gave her that puppy dog look again, and he looked as happy as she was feeling, despite the fact that he was leaving and that they couldn't be together. Not yet, at least. Then he reached out and touched her face, and she shivered slightly at the electricity she felt when his fingers met her cheek. He cupped her face with his hand and their lips met in a passionate and desperate kiss. It continued for minutes, Rika felt like she was in heaven once more and even though she was reluctant to, she pulled away.

"You should probably get going, I bet Dean's waiting for you outside."

"Yeah, you're right", he said and got up from the chair.

"See you later, Sam Winchester", she said and gave him a brave smile. "You know how to reach me." He just nodded, apparently he was as reluctant to say goodbye as she was.

He disappeared with a smile and a fast "I'll call you". Rika sighed. And so he was gone with his hands casually in his pockets.

She stayed at Joe's for another hour, trying not to think about Sam and Dean. _"I can't sit here all night long"_, she tried telling herself. _"I might aswell go to Hugh's place and see if he has a new mission for me. I never thought I'd feel like this, but I actually feel like slaying tonight. I need to kick some vampire ass, just to get something else to think about." _She got up, paid the waiter and walked out the bar, starting to walk towards her watcher's place.

---------­---

When Rika got to Hugh's house, the lights were turned off, the house was completely dark. Not even the porch light was lit. _"Strange"_, she thought. "_He's usually at home at this hour, he should've gotten out of work a couple of hours ago. Wonder where he is."_

_  
_She decided to go inside anyways, he wouldn't mind and he might be getting back in a short while. Rika was ready to pick her key to Hugh's front door out of her pocket when she took a hold of the handle and noticed the door was open. Something was wrong, she could tell. He never left his door open. _Never._

She carefully opened the door and she smelled something strange. His house didn't usually smell like this... She quickly recognized the smell as gasoline. _"What the hell?" _She carefully walked inside the house, and made her way to the living room while looking around.

"Hugh?!", she cried, wondering if he was home. And then she saw him.

Hugh was standing in the back corner of his living room. His face was dark since there were no lights, so she couldn't see his face but she knew her watcher well enough to know it was him. Then she noticed it, a big red canister on the floor. Her gaze trailed across the floor, noticing it was wet.

"Hugh, what's going on?"

He didn't answer. He picked something out of his pocket, and then took a step forward. She still wasn't able to see his face. Then he raised his hand, and she saw he was holding a lighter. There where a few snapping sounds, and then his face got lighted up with the flame from the lighter. His eyes were completely black. She quickly realized what was going on and she was hit with terror. Then it was almost as if things were moving in slow motion. Hugh grinned and let go of the burning lighter, which started to fall towards the floor. Rika's eyes widened in shock, she quickly turned around and started running as fast as she could, but it was too late. There was a big booming sound from an explosion, and for a minute everything was light. And hot. The darkness was gone. A shockwave from the blast threw her into the air. She felt a sharp pain and flew across the room, out of a window. There was a clinking sound She hit the ground with her face on the concrete, hitting her head on a rock. She groaned and her vision started to get blurry. In the distance she could her the sound of an ambulance. Then everything went dark.

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

Sam was sitting in the Impala next to his brother who was blasting his Guns N' Roses on almost full volume. Sam couldn't stand Dean's taste in music, or actually it was okay, but not at Dean's kind of volumes. And especially not now, when he wanted the quiet. Leaving Rika had been the hardest thing he had had to do for a long time. He missed her already.

"Dude, could you please turn down the volume?", he asked turned towards Dean.

"No way", Dean just replied with that wide smile that always irritated Sam. "So, how'd Rika take the goodbye part?"

"Actually, she took it really well", Sam said. "She got it. We didn't exactly say goodbye though."

"Lucky you", Dean said. "I hate clingy chicks. We could've stayed a couple of days more if you have wanted to."

"No, it's better this way", Sam said with a sigh. "Staying longer would've just made leaving even harder."

"I bet."

Suddenly Sam's cellphone rang. He jumped at the sound, he wasn't used to it ringing. Dean was basically the only one who called him, along with Bobby at some times. And it couldn't be Rika, not yet. He picked the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. He didn't recognize the number, but he picked up anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Is this... Sam Brody?"_

That was the fake name Dean used for him while they were pretending to be journalists. Not many people knew him by that name, and he didn't recognize the male voice on the other end.

"Yes. Who am I speaking to?"

"I'm a nurse at Massachusetts General Hospital, and I was wondering if you know a Rika Johansson?"

A million thoughts ran through Sam's head at that moment, including images of Rika, lying dead on the ground. If they were calling from a hospital, something terrible must have happened.

"I do. What's wrong?"

"Well, there's been an explosion, and we have her in our care here at the hospital. She had put you up as an emergency contact. I'm her doctor, and I'd rather not discuss this on the phone. Is it possible for you to pay a visit to the hospital? We're trying to reach someone close to her."

"I'll be there." Sam hung up and Dean looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Turn around Dean, we have to go back to Boston. There's been an accident, that was the hospital."

Dean didn't ask any questions and quickly did a u-turn and speeded back towards Boston. Sam was freaking out.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **If you're reading this story, don't be afraid to leave me a review. I don't bite, vampires do. ;) You can even leave anonymous reviews if you wish, I'd love to hear your thoughts. There's more Dean and Sam action coming up in this fic.


	14. Monster Hospital

**A/N: **I've been trying to make Rika a bit more vulnerable, so she wouldn't quite be such a superwoman. Besides, Sam has that knight-in-shining-armour-syndrome, and he needs a damsel in distress to save. ;) Also, this is a way for me to get more Sam and Dean action into the story.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13 - Monster Hospital**

-------------------------------------------------

_Bam shika bam shika boom boom bom  
sha wang sha wang boom  
sha wang sha wang boom  
Bam shika bam shika boom boom boom  
(Grrrrrr!  
Aaaahhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!)  
sha wang sha wang boom_

_Monster Hospital, can you please release me?  
You hold my hands down, I've been bad  
You hold my arms down, I've been bad  
I've been bad, I've been bad_

_I fought the war  
I fought the war  
I fought the war  
But the war won_

_I fought the war  
I fought the war  
I fought the war  
But the war won't stop for the love of God_  
Metric - Monster Hospital

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

Sam was pacing around the hospital room Rika was lying in. He and Dean had arrived at the hospital shortly after midnight, and now it was already morning. Sam had spent the entire night in that room, with a million thoughts running through his mind, worried sick. This whole thing reminded him of when Dean had been dying in a hospital not so long ago, and it stirred up even more painful memories. At the moment, he was thinking back at their arrival at the hospital.

_Dean had pulled the Impala over outside the hospital with screeching tires, and both of them had ran inside as fast as they could. Sam's heart had been pounding when he finally reached the information desk at the ICU after what seemed like a marathon._

_"Hi, I'm Sam Brody. Someone called me earlier about Rika Johansson."_

_"Yeah, that's right", the nurse had replied while checking the hospital database. "She was brought in a couple of hours ago with the ambulance, and she just got out of surgery."_

_"Surgery?", Sam had asked in confusion._

_"Yeah, there was an accident involving an explosion, and she had to go to surgery. She's still unconcious. I'll get her doctor for you, he'll be able to give you more information.."_

_After what had seemed like forever, an older man with grey hair and a friendly look, wearing the white doctor's jacket, appeared._

_"Sam Brody?"  
_

_"Yeah, how is she?"_

_"She's going to be just fine, at least I think so. She's young which makes it more likely for her to recover completely. There was an explosion at the house of a...", the doctor had checked his papers. "Hugh Tennant. It seems like she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The police suspect an arson; mr Tennant died, they found his remains. Miss Johansson was inside the house when the fire started and the shockwave from the explosion of the pipes apparently sent her flying through a window."_

_"Oh God", Sam said, feeling his eyes getting wet._

_"Miss Johansson broke a couple of ribs, and she lost a significant amount of blood since a lot of shattered glass pierced her skin. She also has a nasty cut in her forehead as she hit her head on a rock. She got a minor concussion, but that's it. I'm sorry, but I have to ask you a question, the police would like to know."  
_

_"Go ahead."_

_  
"How did she know Mr Tennant? Were they... together?"_

_Sam hadn't liked the way the doctor looked when he asked that, obviously frowning upon the fact that a young girl like Rika might have been in a relationship which a man old enough to be her father._

_  
"No, nothing like that. He was her... mentor, and a good friend. I'm her.... her...."_

_"I see", the doctor had replied, his judging expression turning into relief. "Does she have any other family we could call?"_

_  
"No, her family lives in Finland", Sam replied. "If her life isn't at risk, maybe you shouldn't worry them. She'll probably take care of it once she gets better."_

_"As you wish."_

_  
"Can I see her?"_

_  
"Of course, follow me."_

_Sam had been shocked when he first saw Rika lying in that hospital bed. She had been incredibly pale, the only colour on her face being the nasty wound on her forehead. She was lying completely still, the only sound being her faint breathing and the beeping from the machines which showed her steady pulse. She was dressed in a pair of hospital pyjamas, blue scrub pants and a white t-shirt, and he could see cuts and bruises all over her arms. Seeing the woman he loved like that almost made his heart stop, he couldn't even describe the pain he was feeling. She was unconcious, and he wanted nothing more than for her to wake up. Sam had just sat down by her bed, holding her hand in his own, stroking her hair. Dean had been standing next to him._

_  
"Don't worry Sammy, I'll call Bobby and we'll hunt down those evil sons of bitches who did this to her", he had said with his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam couldn't say anything, he had just nodded. Dean had stayed with him for a while longer, but then he left to go call Bobby and check out the remnants of Rika's watchers house._

Sam stopped pacing around, and sat down by her bedside once more. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, just before he was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. It was Dean.

"Any news?", Sam asked nervously.

"_There's not much left of Hugh's house, burned to the ground. The police has sealed it off, but Bobby and I managed to get through", _Dean said with a chuckle.

"Any ideas on what happened?"

"_I tried the EMF, but there was nothing. We found traces of sulphur though. Massive traces."_

"Demons?"

"_Most likely_."

"We should wait for her to wake up, maybe she can shed some light on what happened."

"_Yeah. Bobby and I'll continue looking, see if we can find something_."

"Okay. Dean?"

"_What_?"

"Thanks."

"_It's nothing, this is what we do. Sending assholes to hell is my favourite pastime. Besides, I like Rika too, she's frickin' awesome. We should help her out any way we can."_

"I thought your favourite pastimes were eating, drinking and women."

"_Oh yeah, right. Those too."_

Dean then hung up on Sam, who couldn't help but to chuckle a bit, even given the situation. Sam looked at Rika for a moment, until he was interrupted by a nurse who appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Mr Brody, but we need you fill out some papers for us."

Sam just nodded and left the room reluctantly. He didn't want to let her out of his sight, in case she would wake up. He hadn't been there to help her the first time, and now he had to do some damage control.

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

Rika was feeling a bit confused, she had no idea where she was. Her head was thumping, like a big migraine. Her hearing wasn't as good as it normally was, she could only hear faint voices in the distance and closer to her a beeping sound. She tried to open her eyes, but her vision was really blurry. She could make out a white ceiling above her head, before having to close here eyes again. It seemed like the room was spinning. She blinked a couple of times, before giving another attempt at flickering her eyes open. This time she managed to keep them up, and her vision slowly started clearing up. There was a very bright lamp in the ceiling above her head. She turned her head to the left, groaning slightly at the pain. She saw the EKG next to her bed. "_Great, I'm in the hospital. What happened?"_

Rika still had a terrible headache and she tried lifting her hand to massage her temple to try to ease the throbbing in her head. It was difficult, but she succeeded. She looked at her arm in confusion, seeing tiny cuts on her skin that was now apple white, not exactly its normal colour. She had light skin like most Scandinavians, but not this light. She realized she was wearing an intravenous drip and she pulled the needle out of her hand with another cringe. Something was also stuck in her nose, and she quickly ripped out the oxygen tubes. "_I don't need those, I can breathe just fine"_.

She noticed her hearing was once again enhancing, and now the voices in the corridor were clearer and louder. She let her eyes sweep across the room, it was empty except for a chair next to her bed. _"Wonder who has been sitting in it_", she thought. _"Hugh?" _She hadn't been quite able to remember what had happened, what the cause for her being in the hospital was. But now it was slowly starting to come back to her. Hugh's black eyes in the living room, the smell of gasoline and the lighter dropping to the floor. _"Oh God, did Hugh make it? It was my fault, I got so caught up with Sam and Dean that I wasn't there for him, forgetting to check in on him as much as I should've. I've really messed up this time."_

In that moment it became clear to her that she had to get out of that bed. She hated hospitals, and usually she tried to treat her battle wounds by herself or with the help of Hugh, avoiding hospitals unless it was absolutely necessary. Besides, if she had visited the hospital for all of her blemishes, they would've been very suspicious by now. She slowly sat up, ignoring the pain in her head. She touched her forehead and noticed she had quite a nasty cut. She cringed at the sting of pain when her fingers pressed the wound, so she quickly let go. She managed to get up from the bed, taking a few shaky steps towards the door. She had to put her hand to her side, as it started aching. It was a very familiar pain, once again. "_Fantastic. Absolutely fan-freakin'-tastic. I've managed to break some ribs too."_

Her legs felt steadier, and she let her eyes scan the room once more before taking another few steps. For once she was actually feeling happy about being a slayer, her senses recovered quickly and she healed fast. That was actually a nice advantage.

Suddenly Rika heard some footsteps and a familiar figure appeared in the doorway to her hospital room. Sam. He looked worried and tired, still wearing the same clothes he wore when he left. He scratched his head right before walking into the room, and then he looked up. His eyes widened in shock as he saw her standing in the middle of the room.

"Rika! What're you...", he begun but right at that moment Rika's legs finally caved in and she lost her balance but she managed to grab a hold of the bedside table and not falling. She then felt Sam's arms around her, holding her up.

"You okay?", he asked and she looked into his eyes. They looked more than concerned.

"Yeah."

"What're you doing up anyways, you should be lying down", he said while helping her back onto the hospital bed. "You were pretty badly injured."

"I'm fine Sam, really. I just got up too quickly", she replied and sat up in the bed while Sam put the sheets over her. He then sat down on the chair next to the her bed and took her hand.

"I hate hospitals", she muttered with a low voice, mostly to herself. But Sam heard her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Thank God you're okay", he said. "I don't know what I would've done if..." He didn't finish, but he didn't have to.

"How long was I out?", she asked.

"About 12 hours. The hospital called me last night, so Dean turned the car around. We got here a couple of minutes after midnight, and I've been here since then. Dean's checking out the... scene with a friend of ours. How'd they get my number?"

"I put you up as my emergency contact when I was here the other night, just in case something would happen to me and Hugh was out of town. Speaking of Hugh, how is he?"

She looked into Sam's eyes and noticed that they darkened and got filled with some sort of sadness that scared here. This couldn't be good. Sam looked down for a couple of seconds, and then he looked into her eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you."

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Reviews are better than Sam and Dean bugging each other and playing pranks. So don't be afraid to leave me a review to help me get better. I don't bite - vampires do. :P

I also have a poll on my profile page about what fandom I should use for my next fic, so feel free to go and vote. :)


	15. Mad World

**A/N: **To those of you actually following this story, I'm sorry for the late update. I was planning on updating earlier, but I've been quite busy with life and work lately, so I haven't had the time. Also, this chapter was a bit difficult to write, but here it is.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14 - Mad World**

-------------------------------------------------

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very very, mad world, mad world_  
Gary Jules - Mad World

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

Sam didn't want to be the one doing this. Even though he had wanted nothing more than for Rika to wake up again so he could talk to her and kiss her, he had been ambivalent about it as well. It was because he had been dreading this very moment. He had to tell her that her watcher was dead. He had told people news like this many times before, but it never got any easier. He looked down, pondering on how he should begin. He cleared his throat a bit and then he looked up, into her eyes. They instantly darkened and got filled with sadness and pain, like she knew what he was about to tell her. Sam opened his mouth, starting to speak, and he felt it difficult to get the words out.

"There's something I have to tell you."

In agony he watched as Rika turned her head away slightly, looking down at the sheets. She raised her hands to cover her face for a few seconds, only to remove them and look back up into his own eyes. Her face was filled with a painful realization, but she looked determined at the same time. Maybe determined not to cry. Then she finally spoke, without a single tremor in her voice.

"Hugh didn't make it."

"No, the police found his... what was left of him... back at the house. It burned completely to the ground."

"I guess I knew all along, I just couldn't admit it to myself. Logically, I knew he couldn't have survived that fire, but I-I..."

Sam heard that her voice started shaking, she swallowed once and looked down, biting her bottom lip. He felt like he needed to say something to her.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know", she whispered. "So am I. I'll get over it."

He was surprised at the lack of emotion she was showing, but he knew she was just trying to hold it in and be brave. The sorrow would manifest when she felt it was time. "I hate having to ask you this right now, but do you remember what happened? Dean found traces of sulfur at Hugh's house, so were guessing demons were involved."

She crinkled her forehead a bit, and hadn't it been for the situation, Sam would have thought it was really adorable. He could tell she was really trying to remember the details of what had went down the night before, so he didn't say anything, giving her the time she needed. It took a couple of minutes before she started speaking.

"There were demons alright."

She raised her gaze from the sheets, and looked at Sam instead.

"The whole thing's still a bit blurry, probably 'cause of the concussion or something, but I remember most of it now", she continued. "When you left Joe's, I sat there for another hour, talked to some people... Well, I figured I had been neglecting my slayer duties the last few days, so I decided to go check on Hugh and then maybe find some vampires."

Sam just nodded reassuringly when she looked at him.

"So, I got to his house and it was completely dark, there were no lights on in the house. I thought that was strange, since he's usually home from work at that hour. I figured he was out, maybe at the store or something, and that he'd be right back so I decided to go inside and wait for him since I have the key. When I got to the door, it was unlocked and slightly open. That's when I knew something wasn't right, he's... he was... always more careful than that. I just walked in, and I remember calling for him, trying to see if he was at home after all. I noticed this weird smell, and I quickly recognized it as gasoline."

She took a deep breath, and Sam saw that her other hand, the one he wasn't holding, was gripping the bed so tight that here knuckles were white.

"It's okay", he said. "You don't have to tell me more if it's too difficult."

"No, I have to", she replied. "I can do this."

Then she continued her recap of the events. "Well, I got into the living room and that's when I noticed him. He was standing next to the wall, but it was so dark that I couldn't make out his face, not even with my slayer vision. I remember I asked him what was going on, but he didn't reply. I looked around the room, and saw that there was an empty canister on the floor, which was wet."

Her voice started shaking slightly and Sam instinctively tightened his grip around her hand, trying to protect her even though he knew it was too late. What had happened had to be very traumatizing for her.

"He grabbed something out of his pocket, and I saw it was a lighter. He lit it, and took a step forward and I was able to see his face... His eyes were completely black."

"Possessed", Sam gasped.

"Yeah. He just grinned before dropping the lighter towards the floor. It scared me, because it wasn't him anymore. He just looked... I guess the right word would be evil. I started running towards the door as fast as I could but not fast enough. I just remember the heat, flying through a window, and that my whole body was aching. I heard sirens in the distance, and then I guess I passed out because I don't remember anything before I woke up here."

Sam knew how she felt, better than she might ever know he did. An image of Jessica in the ceiling, bleeding and then starting to burn invaded his mind. It had been the worst moment in his life, next to the one when he realized his father was dead. He could imagine the pain Rika was feeling. He looked at her again, and he saw that she was crying now, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Then her whole body started shaking, and she finally gave in to the sorrow and emotions she was feeling. Sam wanted to comfort her so he got up on the bed, kissed the top of her head and just held her while she was crying it out. Her head was leaning against his chest, and he held her as tight as he could in his arms. He didn't want to ever let go. Silently, he wondered what this would do to her, she had seemed like such a bubbly and happy person before this, even with all that she had seen. He hoped she wasn't going to lose her faith.

He soon lost track of time, they just sat there until he realized she'd stopped crying. She reached up to wipe away the remnants of the tears on her cheeks and looked up at him, with that determined look he knew so well by now.

"I need to get out of here", she just said.

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

Rika walked out of the hospital with short and careful, but determined, steps. Sam had asked her if she was okay a dozen times while they had walked from the ICU towards the exit and the answer had been the same every single time: I'm fine. She wasn't going to admit to him that her side was still hurting with the broken ribs and everything, he would never have agreed to her leaving the hospital if he had known. But she had to get out, she just had to. She couldn't just sit there doing nothing, while the thing that killed Hugh was still out there.

She had been crying in Sam's arms, but now there were no tears left. She just felt empty inside, not a single emotion except the love she felt for Sam. He had too much to deal with already, and she didn't want to burden him with this too. He had already seen her at her weakest, and she didn't like it at all. She was going to pull through, like she always did. The pain inside her was slowly turning into anger against the things that had taken her watcher from her. He had always been there for her, and he had really been like a second father to her. She needed to do something, for him. Make her screw-up right again. She needed revenge. It was stronger than the pain at this very moment, even though she would break down eventually. At the moment, she had decided not to start crying again. She needed to be strong for her own sake, Sam's and Hugh's.

Suddenly she felt strange, a bit dizzy and sick to her stomach. It wasn't because of the explosion or surgery, this was something completely different, but she had no idea what. She stopped and instantly felt Sam's arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and saw he had that bothered look again. She loved the fact that he cared so much about her, but there were only so many are-you-okay's she could hear.

"I'm okay", she instinctively said and continued walking. Then everything felt wrong.

It was like she wasn't in control of her body anymore. She realized that she had stopped walking, even though she was telling her feet to move forward. Then, it felt like her head was burning from the inside, and it hurt tortuously. She felt the need to grab her head with her hands but she couldn't move them either.

She heard Sam's voice faintly in the distance, asking her if she was alright. And then she heard a female voice.

"I'm all good, never been better!"

She became conscious of the fact that it was her voice. The words came out of her mouth but they weren't hers. She could feel her lips moving into a big smile, the one she knew people thought was so bright and happy. But it wasn't spontaneous, it wasn't her doing. _"What the hell is happening to me?"_, she thought. It felt like she was trapped in her own head.

She noticed her feet started walking again, towards the Impala where she could see Dean was waiting. Her steps were longer and more cheery now, and Sam had to struggle to keep up with her.

"_No, no, God no. This is wrong"_, she thought. _"It's not me Sam, can't you see it's not me?"_ It was like she was watching herself in a movie, or like when people on TV go back to see their past but no one can see them, touch them or hear them. She freaked out, there was nothing she could do. She now knew what was happening. She hadn't experienced this before, but she knew. A demon had now taken over the steering wheel, even though she had no idea how it happened or why.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I've realized my chapters are quite short, they look and feel much longer on the computer while I'm writing them, but when I upload them they're freakishly short. I'm planning for two more chapters for this story, but I also have a sequel in mind and that one will have longer and a bit more Supernaturalesque chapters. ;)

I'd love some reviews, knowing how to improve even more, seeing as I'm not used to writing in English. When I've read through the old chapters I've noticed some typing and spelling errors, like I've been spelling "apartment" with two p's for several chapters and that I spelled sulfur incorrectly in the previous chapter, which makes me kinda embarrassed. :P Don't be afraid to point out errors, nor good aspects to the story.


	16. Demons

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15 - Demons**

-------------------------------------------------

_Have you ever been lost in a different world  
Where everything you once knew  
Is gone  
And you find yourself powerless  
With everything that exists  
You're numb_

_Will I ever break free_

_I searched my world but I can't find you  
You're standing there but I can't touch you  
Try to talk but the words are just not there  
I can feel a sense of danger  
You stare at me like I'm a stranger  
Paralyzed and you don't seem to care  
The demons in my dreams_

_If you become a nobody  
Blind, to your family  
Who would you be?  
And life has gone into reverse  
Re-living every hurt  
Along the way_

_Everything that you fear is calling you and drawing near_  
Brian McFadden - Demons

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

She was walking around her apartment. Or actually, her body was walking around her apartment even though her mind wasn't telling it to. Sam and Dean were waiting outside in the car, and Rika was hoping they would soon notice that everything wasn't right. She was really worried about them, she had no idea how strong the demon would be now that its own strength was combined with her slayer powers. The drive to her apartment had been agonizing, she had tried to speak to Sam, tell him something was wrong, but the words just weren't there.

She wondered what the demon was up to, it had yet not adressed her. Rika was trapped inside her own head, which was burning with pain. No wonder when something that didn't belong in her body had been forced inside. What the hell was the thing up to? She realized that her body was now in her bedroom, opening her wardrobe door. And then she heard her own voice, the words not being hers once again.

"Let's see what clothes you own, hun."

"_Don't call me hun"_, Rika thought, pissed off as hell.

"Ah, you're a pretty feisty one, you know. Not that it'll do you any good. You're still trapped, I'm in charge now, _babe_."

"_You can hear me?"_

"Of course I can hear you, silly. I'm actually surprised, most humans I've possessed don't say a word. In fact, they're too weak to even realize what's happening to them. They can't remember a thing afterwards. But you on the other hand... You're special. I like this body. It's in really good shape, and powerful. It's actually almost worthy of me. You should be honoured."

"_Shut up. If anything, you're beneath me. You don't deserve this body."_

"Oh, I don't plan on leaving any time soon. At least not until I've taken care of that little boyfriend of yours. And his brother. Just like I took care of poor old Hugh."

_"No."_

"Yeah. I can relate to how bad it'll feel when you kill your lover. Oh, wait, I can't. I'm evil."

"_You evil bitch, If you even lay one finger on Sam..."_

"And you'll do what? Annoy me with your thoughts? Please, there's nothing you can do about it. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show. Ah, what have we here? These, I call pants."

Rika noticed the demon had picked out her black, tight, leather pants from the wardrobe. She hadn't used those in ages, they were a gift from a friend. They weren't really her style, a bit overly sexy for her taste. Not to mention impractical. She guessed they'd fit that whore of a demon really well. If only it wasn't using her body. Rika was struggling, trying to regain her control. And she was starting to get really ticked off.

"_Would you mind not dressing me as a whore?"_, she thought. She might as well try to tick the demon off a bit while she could. For the time being, her thoughts were her only weapon. If she could only figure out a way to exorcise the demon.

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

Sam was waiting in the car with Dean, waiting for Rika to come back outside. She had gone up to her apartment to get changed, take a shower and get some of her things. She couldn't wear the now dirty and bloodstained clothes she had worn during the explosion. He had insisted on her coming to the motel to stay with him and Dean until they had figured out what was going on and gotten rid of the demon or demons that had gotten her watcher killed. It was the only way he'd feel alright, and a good way to keep and eye on her. Protect her if he had to. In fact, he was really worried about her. She had been acting a bit strange outside of the hospital, first being slow because of her injuries. Then suddenly she had changed, started walking faster, actually seeming happy which he thought was strange. Maybe that was just how she dealt with grief.

All of a sudden Sam heard Dean curse next to him. "Holy mother of..."

Sam looked towards the same direction his brother was looking in and his heart almost stopped. Rika was walking down the stairs from her apartment building, and she looked... She was wearing black, skin-tight leather pants, and a black tank top. She was also wearing red heels, and she had put some make-up on - black eyeliner and eyeshadow, the smoky look making her eyes look even deeper and more glowing than they usually did. Even though she looked absolutely gorgeous, Sam felt weird. It didn't seem like her. She always looked stunning, but usually her clothes were less... daring. She'd also mentioned how much she disliked high heels, so he wondered why she had picked those shoes. Now she looked more of like those girls Dean usually picked on, and that wasn't really what Sam usually fell for. However, he couldn't deny the attraction he was feeling when he saw her make her way to the car.

She got into the car after opening the back door and when she saw that they were both staring at her with their jaws dropped to the floor she just looked at them.

"What?"

"Nothing!", Dean quickly said turning his gaze forward. Sam gulped, also turning his eyes away from the back seat.

"Let's go then", she said and looked out the window.

Dean speeded away towards the motel, the car completely silent.

---

At the motel, Sam walked into the motel room they had been assigned, closely followed by Rika. Dean stopped in the doorway.

"I'm gonna go grab some food for us at that fastfood restaurant across the street, I'm starving. Be right back."

Sam just nodded before closing the door behind Dean as he started walking. He turned towards Rika, she hadn't said a word in a while and he wondered what was going through her mind. Was she okay?

"You sure you're okay?", he asked.

"Uh huh", she replied while she took a few steps closer to him, until she was only about an inch away from him. "I feel much better now that we're finally alone."

After that she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, and he instinctively put his arms around her waist pulling her closer and kissing her back. Then he realized that he couldn't be doing this, not now, when she was vulnerable and in pain. He couldn't take advantage of her like that. Besides, the demons were still on the loose. It took all his strenght to pull away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?", she asked looking up at him.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to, but this isn't the right time. You just lost someone very close to you, the demons who caused it are still out there and you're injured. Besides, Dean'll be back in a few minutes. I know you must be grieving, and I can't take advantage of you right now."

"Oh, who the hell cares?", she asked and started kissing him again, this time much more aggressively. She pushed him down on the bed, then placing herself on top of him. Now Sam knew something was definitely wrong. This wasn't her, he knew Rika well enough to know she'd never act like this, throw herself at him. And the kiss didn't feel right. When he had kissed her before everything had felt perfect, as if it was meant to be. Her kisses had been incredibly soft and attentive, and this was just wrong. Now something was off, and he instinctively realized what. She'd been acting strangely ever since the hospital, with the clothes and the attitude. He pulled away and struggled away from her, getting up from the bed and taking several steps backwards.

"No. You're not her."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Now she was sitting on the bed looking up at him with anger.

"I said: you're not _her_. She'd never behave like this. It's not right."

In panic he watched as she got up from the bed, crossed her arms and grinned. He had been right, this was definitely not her. The Rika he knew was such a good, caring person, that the evilness he saw in her eyes at that moment shocked him. She blinked once, her eyes turning completely black.

"Oh shoot, you got me. What a bust, I thought I'd might be able to continue this little charade a bit longer. Ah well, nothing to feel sorry about. I guess it sucks for you though."

Before Sam realized what had happened, he was thrown up against the wall, pinned against it with some unseen force. He'd been in this situation before, the demon was using its powers on him. He groaned while struggling and trying to release himself from its hold.

"How long?", he asked with disgust in his voice.

"Since the hospital. And you were too preoccupied to even notice she wasn't herself. Bad, bad boyfriend."

Then Sam heard the motel room door open.

"Hey Sammy, you're okay with curly fries aren't ya? I could only get...", he heard Dean's voice from the door before he interrupted him.

"DEAN!", he yelled. "Get out of here, now! The demon has possessed Rika!"

"Too late", he heard Rika's voice and looked at the demon using her for a small smirk. Dean flew up against one of the other walls, the door flying shut behind him. Sam heard the lock turn.

She spoke again, still smirking. "Great, we're all here. It's a party."

"What do you want, bitch?", Dean asked looking suspicious.

"Revenge", she replied without hesitation. "See, you've wasted some friends of mine, both you two and Rika here. Belphegor two nights ago was almost like a sibling to me, well, as far as I can have feelings being evil and all."

"I don't really feel bad about that", Dean said. "Do you, Sammy?"

"No, not really. Get out of her body, now, or else..."

"Or else what? I don't think I'll be leaving her anytime soon. I was actually planning on wasting you two and then have her throw herself off a cliff or something, but I don't think I will. She's got some wicked powers, this one. She keeps struggling to regain control, while most humans who get possessed don't even know what's happening. Her unselfish and self-sacrificing thoughts are getting a bit annoying. Other than that, it's almost as good as crack hanging out in here. I think I just might stay for a while when you two are dead, wear her out. Maybe have her murder some people. It's nice inside this body, Sam. But then again, you already knew that." She walked up to Sam and stroked his face, kissing him once again and he turned his face away in disgust. He didn't want this demon touching him, he needed Rika.

"Hey, no cracking jokes about his sex-life!", Dean exclaimed. "I'm the only one who's allowed to do that!"

"Poor Dean. You should know by now that I'll do whatever the hell I want." She grinned towards him right before a sharp pain hit Sam, and he screamed out in agony. There was now a big cut on his cheek, inflicted by the demon's powers. "I think I'll start by torturing Sam here, then I'll kill you so he can see you die and then maybe I'll kill him if he begs for it. Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

"No." Sam shook his head. "Rika, you have to fight this. Don't let this son of a bitch do this to you."

"C'mon Rika, fight!", Dean yelled.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Had to leave a little cliffie. If I had continued now with what I have planned, the next chapter would've been freakishly short. Plus, some suspense (hopefully) is never wrong.

I'd just like to thank those of you who have taken the time to review this story, please continue if you feel like it. I'm all anti-drugs, but I can bet reviews are better than crack. ;) One final chapter coming up in this story, but straight after that there will be a sequel which I hope you'll want to read as well.


	17. The Call

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this final chapter up, but it proved to be quite difficult to write. I've also been working a lot and I've had various admission exams for university, hence the lack of time to write. Just found out I was accepted to study journalism at uni, which means I'm searching for an apartment in Helsinki now. :D I'm so excited.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this last chapter, which is a little longer than some of my previous ones. And if you've liked this story and want to know what happens with Sam and Rika, please take a look at my profile and read the sequel, "Wish Me Monsters", which takes place during season 3 of Supernatural. The sequel will be more faithful to Supernatural and the show's atmosphere, it'll involve some Sam and Rika action and the chapters will be longer and more detailed. I feel like I've been evolving slightly with my writing in English after this experiment, so hopefully you'll like the sequel better than this story. It's been fun to write on "How To Save A Life".

Just had to use Regina Spektor's "The Call" as the song for this chapter, as I thought it fits the purpose really well. It's a beautiful and comforting song, and you should listen to it if you haven't already. :)

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16 - The Call**

-------------------------------------------------

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry_

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light_

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye_  
Regina Spektor - The Call

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

Rika had never felt this helpless in her entire life, not even when she realized that Hugh was dead. The fact that Sam was hurting because of her and she couldn't do anything about it was excruciating. All she wanted to do was to scream and cry but not a single word escaped her lips, not one's that she herself produced anyways. When the demon inside of her mentioned torturing Sam and killing Dean, it was like her blood was boiling with rage. She suddenly felt powerful and in control, even though she was still held captive in her own body.

"_Okay, that's it. Mess with me all you want. Possess me. Kill my watcher. But nobody messes with my boyfriend. Get the hell out of my body._"

"No way", she heard her own voice and noticed Sam looking confused.

"What the hell are you going on about now? What do you mean "no way"?", he asked of the demon, with disgust and wrath in his voice. Seeing Sam look at her that way, even though Rika knew it wasn't actually her he was looking at, was killing her.

"I'm not talking to you, dumbass", the demon replied. "Your girlfriend is starting to get annoying now."

Rika had no idea where the strength came from but somehow she was reaching into her own mind, into the deepest corner of her body, pushing the demon back slightly. Her head was still burning, but somehow she managed to gain control over her body.

"No", she just heard the demon use _her _voice once more while it used _her_ hand to grab _her_ head. "Oh no, you don't." Rika felt her body lose its balance for a fracture of a second before she flickered her eyes open, from her own free will. The demon was still inside of her, she could feel it, since her head was still burning and it was becoming more than she could even handle. But she was back in control, only for a moment. She was trying to stay in control with all of her willpower, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before the demon got control over her mind again.

Sam and Dean both fell onto the floor as the demon's grip of them loosened and they were able to move. Sam looked at her while he got up from the floor, his eyes more worried than she had ever seen them before.

"Rika?", he tried carefully while taking a small step towards her. He was apparently taken back by the fact that her eyes were no longer black.

"I don't think we have much time", Rika said and backed away from Sam. "Only a couple of minutes at max. You two have to get out of here - now."

"No, I'm not leaving you!", Sam said and took a few more steps towards Rika. She waved him away and backed up even further.

"No, Sam, listen. You have to go. I'm not going to be responsible for your death's. Get out and run as far as you can."

"What're you going to do, Rika, huh?", Dean asked her, slight anger in his tone.

"I don't know yet, I'll think of something. I'll kill myself if I have to. Just go!"

"No way", Sam shook his head, trying to blink back tears. "I lost Jessica and I'm not losing you. There's gotta be another way."

"Well, you had better think of something fast", Rika said. "The demon's struggling to regain control and I don't know how long I'll be able to keep it back."

Dean looked as if he realized something and then glanced at Sam. "Exorcism. Sammy, get dad's journal!"

"There's not enough time", Rika protested as a sharp pain hit her head and she screamed in agony.

"Rika!", Sam yelled as he tried to grab a hold of her. The fact that she was hurting was killing him. But he was too late and Rika lost all control again. The demon was back at the steering wheel and Sam and Dean were pinned against the wall again.

Rika was pissed off and she used all her strength to fight the demon now that she knew she was able to get back in control. Then she got an idea and started muttering the exorcism ritual that she knew by heart. Taking those Latin courses sure had helped, she was fluent in the language. She just hoped it would work.

"_Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, qui fertis super caelum, caeli ad Orientem, Ecce dabit voci Suae, vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..._"

-------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

Sam was struggling against the demon's hold one more time. He had been so relieved when Rika was able to keep the demon back for a few minutes, but now he was starting to lose hope again. If he and Dean only had listened to Rika and had ran out of the hotel room like she had said, they might have been able to find a way to exorcise the demon out of her. But he knew it wouldn't have helped, demon's usually wore out the bodies they took.

"Now, where were we?", the demon inside of Rika asked, her beautiful eyes once again black and empty as a black hole in space.

"Rika's really kicking your ass, isn't she?", Dean asked with his tone dripping from sarcasm. "Must sting like a bitch."

"Oh, she's more powerful than I expected", the demon smirked. "But it's nothing I can't handle. Just to be on the safe side, I'll finish you two off before she can step in again."

Dean screamed in pain as a cut appeared on his cheek as well. But then something changed. Sam watched the demon stumble back and scream while it grabbed its head. It was the classic reaction to exorcism. It was shaking it's head, screaming and struggling. After a minute the black from the eyes faded and the eyes were Rika's again, for just a second before she spoke in a calm tone.

"I said: Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Body. Bitch."

The demon screamed in agony, tilted its head back just as a volcano of smoke erupted from Rika's mouth. The smoke sizzled for a moment before it disappeared. Sam fell to the floor and was quick to get up, ignoring the pain in his leg from hitting the floor twice. Rika was crouched on the floor, breathing heavily. She was trembling a bit, but she seemed unharmed. He walked up to her and carefully touched her arm. "Rika?"

She looked up, and once again it struck him how much her eyes reminded him of the ocean, they were the same colour and deep and mysterious and kind and wise on the same time. And it was her again, no demon in sight. "I'm okay", she breathed. "I'm okay. It's over."

She got up from the floor and collapsed in his arms. He squeezed her tight and stroked her hair, happy to have her back.

"That was freaking awesome!", Dean commented as he looked at Rika. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I have no idea", she deadpanned before laughing a bit in relief. "I had no idea it would work, I just read the exorcism ritual in my thoughts - and it actually freakin' worked! I still can't believe it."

"We've never ever seen anyone exorcise a demon out of themselves before!", Sam said and looked at Rika in awe. "Usually they don't remember what happened, it's like they're asleep during the possession. But you, you were able to think during the whole time. You're pretty damn powerful if you ask me."

"It has to be a slayer thing", Rika commented and looked concentrated, like she was thinking. Then she looked up at Sam again before giving him a hug. "Come on, I need to get out of here."

-------------------------------------------------

**Rika POV**

It was evening already, the sun was about to go down. It had been a couple of hours since Rika had exorcised the demon out of herself. Partially, she wished Hugh was there, maybe he could have given her some answers about what had happened. Rika was slightly freaked at how powerful she actually was. There was still so much about herself and the slayer part of her that she had no idea about and now she might never know. She was desperate for Hugh's guidance but she knew it wasn't an option. Hugh was dead and he would never be coming back. The feeling was strange and she didn't like it at all. It was like she had a great, big hole inside of her that couldn't be filled. She had never felt so alone in her entire life, not even after finding out she was the slayer. At first, before the whole demon possession thing, she had been in shock, not quite able to grasp the concept of Hugh not being there. Everything had felt so surreal. Now the pain was starting to surface, and she knew she was grieving. It was similar to how she had felt when her beloved grandmother had died, of old age but still, a couple of years back. Hugh was another mentor and friend she would never talk to again. But maybe this was what being a slayer was all about? Being alone, making sacrifice.

Rika had taken a long shower. She had cried while she had let the hot water relax her sore muscles, and when the tears began to flow she thought they would never stop. But they did, and now she had no tears left. She was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up underneath her chin, wearing a black tank top and a pair of grey sweatpants. She had blow-dried her hair after the shower and had pulled it up in a messy bun. She felt relaxed in spite of the pain and the hole inside. And the pain was about to get much worse.

Sam walked into her bedroom and Rika looked up. He reminded her of some sort of Greek god, and she was still so attracted to him, more than she had ever been to another man. She knew she was falling in love with him, but there was a but. She knew him and Dean would be leaving again, tonight. It would be easier than for him and Dean to stay a little longer - the goodbye would just get worse. Saying goodbye to Sam once was bad enough, but she knew this would be the hardest thing she had ever done. She was going to have to promise him to stay in touch just to get him to leave. She knew he would be more than willing to stay and support her, but this was something she had to deal with on her own. She needed to do some soul-searching, find out who she really was, both as a person and as the slayer.

"Hey", Sam said and scratched his head a bit as he walked in and sat down on the bed next to her. He looked a bit awkward.

"Hey", she said and looked at him.

"I could stay here you know, and help out", he said and looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness. She knew that he cared about her a lot, but it had to be this way."

"No", she just said and gave him a small smile. "It has to be this way, you know it. You and Dean belong out there, helping people, and I need to take care of things here. School, slaying, Hugh's funeral..."

"Having to let you go is killing me", he said.

"I know, it's killing me too. But like we said before, this isn't goodbye. We'll find each other again, I can feel it."

"Oh God", he said and tilted his head back a bit, trying to blink back some tears. Then he nuzzled his nose into her hair while he held her for a bit. Rika looked at him.

"Thank you", she said.

"For what?", he asked and looked at her again.

"For everything. You've saved me in so many ways Sam, and I'm so grateful. I never thought I'd meet someone like you."

"I never imagined meeting someone like you either", he said and gave her a small smile, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was a smile filled with sadness and pain.

Rika sighed a bit and got up from the bed. She wiped away a tear from her cheek without Sam noticing it. Then she walked over to her bedside table and pulled out one of the drawers, taking out a small item. She turned around and saw Sam looking at her curiously. Rika walked up to him and took his hands into hers. When she pulled her hands away he opened his fists and looked at the item she had placed there. It was a small silver cylinder, decorated with ornaments. It was hanging from a silver chain.

"What's this?", he asked of her and looked up.

"It's a Balinese prayer box", she explained and helped him twist the cap open. The cylinder was hollow inside. "Whenever you feel like you need help or guidance, you just write a prayer on a piece of paper, place it in the cylinder and put the cap on. The legends say all your prayer's will be answered. Hugh gave it to me and I want you to have it, so you'll remember me."

"I'll never forget you", he said. "I can't accept this, if it was something Hugh gave you."

"No, I want you to have it", she smiled. "I have plenty to remember Hugh by."

She leaned in, cupped his face with her hands and kissed him with all the despair she had inside of her. He pulled her towards him and kissed her back with the same despair. She felt a couple of tears run down his cheeks and she kissed them away before pulling away from him. "It's time for you to go", she said. "Dean's waiting for you outside."

Sam got up from the bed with a small sigh, knowing she was right. Together they walked out of the apartment, walked down the steps and outside into the street that was bathing in the last ray's of sunlight for the day. Dean was leaning against his 1967 Chevy Impala, waiting for his brother.

"I hate having to do this", Sam commented and looked at her, his eyes still a bit teared.

"Yeah. But it's not the end Sam, I know it", she smiled. "Everything's changing, for both of us. I'll be okay, I can feel it. And you'll be too. Besides, I'm only a phone call away."

"I know. So this is not goodbye."

"No, it's not", she smiled.

She watched him walk down towards Dean and the car. Halfway he turned around and ran back up the steps leading to the entrance of her apartment building. He latched himself at her, and kissed her with so much passion and love it scared her. He had her hands on her hips and she wrapped hers around his neck. Tears were running down both their cheeks, spreading towards their mouths, making the kiss salty yet sweet and it was the most fantastic thing Rika had ever experienced. For a moment, she felt loved. They kissed for a few minutes before they pulled away from each other. Rika didn't want the kiss to end, but it had to. It was just getting more difficult every second. Sam pulled a small streak of her hair that had fallen down from the bun behind her ear and sighed.

She pushed him playfully down towards the car and laughed a little. "Now, go", she said. "I'll see you later, Winchester."

He smiled a sad yet hopeful smile, waved and walked down to the car. He opened the door to the passenger's seat and sat down inside. Dean smiled towards Rika and lifted his hand in a goodbye and she lifted her hand in response. Then he got into the car and she watched the Winchester's disappear towards the setting sun. It was a bit of a cliché, like in an old Western where the hero rides into the sunset after saving the day. And Sam had really saved her day, more than he would ever know. He knew how to save a life.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So, that's the end of "How To Save A Life". I actually think this is one of my better chapters, and maybe you'll think that too. :) I hope you've liked my story, hopefully you want to read the sequel as well. Reviews are still hotter than Jared Padalecki without a shirt, even though the story is complete. I'd love to hear your thoughts about the story! I've loved writing it.

The sequel Wish Me Monsters: .net/s/5173539/1/Wish_Me_Monsters

Oh, and the prayer box. It was one of these Rika gave Sam, just as a reference for you who aren't familiar with prayer boxes: /product/Silver_Jewelry/Prayer_


End file.
